


Too easy

by jalex813



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Minor Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Mutual Pining, Sexting, Smut, Soft!Wynonna, Texting, WynHaught - Freeform, WynHaught friendship, Wynsita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/pseuds/jalex813
Summary: Wynonna has been miserable and lonely. With Doc not speaking to her, and Waverly and Nicole wrapped up in their post-engagement  bliss, she decides to take a chance and text Rosita.The two women talk, tease, mercilessly flirt and find a comfort in each other that neither thought possible.Wynsita fic with a dash of Wayhaught and lots of Wynhaught friendship.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos & Wynonna Earp, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 85
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Rosita reconnect via text.
> 
> NOTE: This fic switches back and forth between just texting format and narrative format.

_** Wynonna ** _

So, not sure if you even still have this phone, let alone if it would work in a supernatural nunnery, but just in case you do and it does ... hey.

_** Rosita ** _

Oddly enough, it’s the best service I’ve ever gotten ... hey back.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well isn’t that a blessing, Sister Rosie?

_** Rosita ** _

How many nun jokes should I expect if I keep talking to you?

_** Wynonna ** _

IF you keep talking to me? Is that anyway to treat someone who saved that annoyingly toned ass of yours? And to answer your question, a whole lot.

_** Rosita ** _

Annoyingly toned, huh? I can always send you my squat regiment ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

My glutes are in fine shape, thank you very much.

_** Rosita  ** _

Yeah, I’ve noticed.

_** Wynonna ** _

Watch it, they may make you say some extra Hail Marys for that.

_** Rosita ** _

ANYWAY. To what do I owe the honor of a random text from the Earp Heir?

_** Wynonna ** _

Hmmm extreme boredom. 

_** Rosita ** _

Boredom? Don’t you have like ... the world to save or something?

_** Wynonna ** _

Turns out with the curse broken and the Clantons ... well, dealt with ... I have a lot of free time on my hands.

_** Rosita ** _

Dealt with, huh?

_** Wynonna  ** _

Mhmmmm. Something like that.

_** Rosita ** _

Well, I won’t pry. But if you ever find yourself back in the nunnery ... I’d love to hear THAT story. Preferably over a bottle of something.

_** Wynonna ** _

I might just have to take you up on that.

_** Rosita ** _

Anytime you want, Earp. The sisters are very ... welcoming.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Oh I’ll bet they are. 

_** Rosita ** _

I’d tell some stories but ... I don’t want to get you all hot and bothered ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Sure you don’t. I can practically see the shit eating grin on your face.

_** Rosita ** _

Sorry, it’s just too easy.

_** Wynonna ** _

It SO is not.

_** Rosita ** _

Whatever you say, Earp.

_** Wynonna ** _

Can’t you think of any non-sexual ways to entertain me?

_** Rosita ** _

What fun is that? 

_** Wynonna  ** _

ROSITA. 

_** Rosita ** _

You ARE too easy.

_** Wynonna ** _

Am not.

_** Rosita ** _

You are too. But it’s okay ... I like it.

_** Wynonna  ** _

You do, huh?

_** Rosita ** _

Mmmmhmmmm.

_** Wynonna ** _

So what, are we friends now or something?

_** Rosita  ** _

Something like that, I’d like to think. You’re the one who texted me.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Maybe I just enjoy the banter.

_** Rosita ** _

I think I can live with that. Where’s your gang of misfits and why aren’t they entertaining you?

_** Wynonna  ** _

The lovebirds are being lovebirds somewhere. Probably having newly engaged sex on my kitchen floor or something.

_** Rosita ** _

Hot.

_** Wynonna ** _

Gross. That’s my sister.

_** Rosita ** _

Like I said ... hot.

_** Wynonna ** _

And my best friend.

_** Rosita  ** _

Super Haught.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Clever.

_** Rosita  ** _

I thought so. Engaged, huh?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah. Missed your chance there I guess.

_** Rosita ** _

Psh, like I ever had one.

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeahhhhh as hot as you are ... you definitely didn’t. Those two are grossly in love.

_** Rosita  ** _

It’s cute.

_** Wynonna ** _

I guessssss. 

_** Rosita ** _

So are you Waverly’s maid of honor? Or Nicole’s?

_** Wynonna ** _

I plan on being thoroughly fought over and going with whoever offers the best incentives. 

_** Rosita ** _

What counts as a good incentive?

**_ Wynonna _ **

No lame bridesmaid dresses. Getting to pick at least 20% of the reception songs. Authority over the location and guest list. I’m a simple woman, really.

_** Rosita  ** _

So simple. I’m sure any bride would be willing to give all of that up for the pleasure of having you as their maid of honor.

_** Wynonna ** _

Is that sarcasm I sense?

_** Rosita ** _

Yes. So much of it.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well you won’t be so jokey when you see how hot I look in my suit. 

_** Rosita  ** _

Mmmmm a suit, huh? I do love a woman in a suit.

_** Wynonna ** _

Right? 

_** Rosita  ** _

Of course you’re assuming I’d 1) be able to leave this god-forsaken nunnery and 2) be invited to a wedding where one of the brides technically cheated on the other with me.

_** Wynonna ** _

Psh, you’d be my plus one. Another maid of honor incentive.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh really?

_** Wynonna ** _

Any chance to mercilessly tease you.

_** Rosita ** _

Could be dangerous, Earp. I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands to myself.

_** Wynonna ** _

You know I’m technically a cop, right? Do anything untoward and I might have to restrain you.

_** Rosita ** _

Are you trying to entice me, or ... ? 

_** Wynonna  ** _

Maybe. You’ll just have to wait until the wedding to find out.

_** Rosita ** _

Find a way to break me out of here and sneak me in without Haught using Peacemaker on me, and I’m there ;) 

_** Wynonna ** _

Well, it’s a date then.

_** Rosita ** _

It sure is.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck ... I’m being summoned.

_** Rosita ** _

By a demon or ... ?

_** Wynonna ** _

Nah, an angel. Dinner time at the Homestead.

_** Rosita ** _

Ah, probably a better deal.

_** Wynonna ** _

Depends on what vegan creation Waves whipped up tonight. 

_** Rosita ** _

Oooooof.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Anyway ... I should probably get to it.

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah, definitely. But hey ... if you’re ever in the throws of boredom again ... you know where to find me.

_** Wynonna ** _

I sure do ... by the way ... that squat regiment you mentioned earlier ... you wouldn’t happen to have that on video, would you? ;)  


_**Rosita** _

Go eat dinner, Wynonna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after Wynonna & Rosita’s text convo.
> 
> Wynonna is oblivious to her feelings. Nicole helps her out.

Wynonna was beaming and she wasn’t even sure why.

It had come on suddenly -right after her conversation with Rosita - like a warm trickle of water spreading throughout her body until her muscles, tense from days of crying and the bitter chill of the barn, were completely relaxed. She felt light as air as she tossed on a sweater and prepared to take the long, cold walk to the Homestead. It usually annoyed her, that walk, but not tonight. 

_ What is up with you, woman? Where is this even coming from? _

Not that she minded the sudden mood boost. If she was being completely honest with herself, the last few days had been nothing but completely miserable. 

Doc still refused to talk to her - even after multiple texts, calls and embarrassingly hysterical voicemails. Jeremy had gone back to BBD headquarters - or so he said, but they all knew he was probably going to wherever Robin was hidden. And Waverly and Nicole ... well, being around them was just too much at this point. She was happy for them, of course she was. More than happy even. But the post-engagement bliss was borderline cavity-inducing and given her current romantic situation, it was a little too much to handle. Not that they would have even wanted her around, anyway. Anytime she had even approached the Homestead in the last few days she’d gotten quite the earful, and after hearing that Valdez had walked on them in the kitchen of all places, she thought it best to keep her distance.

Needless to say, the the feelings of loneliness were beginning to consume her. She craved human contact that didn’t make her want to breakdown or vomit - hence her decision to reach out to the baby and (kind of) boyfriend stealing former Revenant. 

Maybe their playful banter was responsible for her mood boost?

_ Psh, unlikely.  _

Regardless, the gleeful bounce in her step was a delightful change, wherever it happened to come from. She didn’t need to dwell on it right now. 

Pushing any deep thought to the side, she bounded up the pathway and was about to barge right into the Homestead, in true Wynonna fashion, but paused.

Bursting into rooms with no warning hadn’t quite worked in her favor before. So, fighting every instinct in her body, she knocked. Seconds later she was greeted by her redheaded best friend opening the door.

“You know this is your house, right? Why are you knocking?” Nicole asked, a quizzical look plastered across her face.

“Well, I didn’t want to have to bleach my eyeballs later.”

“I literally just texted you to come to the house, why would you think we’d be doing anything?” Waverly shouted from the kitchen.

“I’m not taking my chances. Engagement bliss could have you guys acting reckless.” Wynonna elbowed the taller woman playfully and strode into the house, chucklingly at Nicole’s exasperated sigh and immediately taking her place at the dinner table.

“What’s with the smile?” As soon as the words left her best friend’s mouth she felt the dull ache in her cheeks and realized she still had a wide, likely goofy, grin plastered across her face. Nicole was eying her skeptically and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Relax Red, I’m not planning any pranks,” she explained, reaching for the bottle of red wine on the table and helping herself to a glass. “I’m just ... happy tonight.”

“Really?” Nicole looked even more skeptically now and Wynonna couldn’t help but scoff. 

“Shouldn’t you  _ want _ your best friend to be happy?” 

“Of course I want you to be happy,” the redhead explained. “You just ...  _ really _ haven’t been the last few days.”

“Maybe I had some post-saving-the-world-blues. That’s probably pretty common, right?” 

“Maybe ... or it could have something to do with the whole you and Doc not speaking thing.” Wynonna sighed. She hadn’t mentioned anything to Nicole or Waverly about their fight and honesty, she didn’t plan on it. But she should have known both of them were perceptive enough to pick up on the fact that things were off.

“Me and Doc are fine ... just had a little disagreement, that’s all,” she said, trying to shrug it off. The last thing she wanted to do was put a damper on her sudden good mood with thoughts of him. 

“But you guys made up?”

“No.”

“Then I ask again ... what’s with the smile?”

“Why must you be so annoyingly astute?”

“Cop.”

“NARC, is more like it.”

“Oh  _ I’m sorry _ if I’m just concerned about my best friend’s well being.” The older woman couldn’t help but smile a little brighter. Sighing, she leaned back and took a long sip of wine.

“Look Haught ... if I knew, I’d be the first one to fill you in on all the NSFW details ... but I honestly don’t even know. I just suddenly feel really, really good.”

“Well, whatever it is ... I’m really glad,” Nicole replied, throwing her her classic sweet-as-pie smile.

“Enough with the googly eyes, you walking bumper sticker. Save those for my sister. Speaking of whom ... “

“She’s finishing up dinner.”

“Which consists of ... ?”

“Tacos.”

“Excellent.”

“Vegan.”

“Not excellent.” Wynonna’s mind drifted back to her earlier conversation with Rosita and she couldn’t help but giggle.  _ Oooooof _ . The only acceptable way to describe vegan tacos.

“What are you giggling at?” Her eyes snapped up to a very confused Nicole. 

“Just ... nothing.” She figured it wasn’t worth going into it at the moment. Inside jokes were hard to understand as is ... let alone inside jokes with her former enemy who she was certain Nicole wasn’t the biggest fan of.

“You sure? Because you kind of look ... giddy.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been ‘giddy’ in my life, Haught pants.” 

“You’re hiding something, Earp.”

“I am not!” 

As if on cue, her phone chimed and she looked down to see Rosita’s name flashed across the screen. 

_** Rosita ** _

So what’s for dinner?

“THERE IT IS!” Wynonna looked up quickly to find Nicole pointing at her with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“What are you even talking about?”

“That smile! You’re texting someone.” Once again, it took Nicole pointing it out for Wynonna to even realize the huge smile plastered across her face.

_ Where did that come from? _

“Well ... someone is texting me, technically.”

“No, Wynonna ... you’re  _ texting _ someone. Someone you like.”

“Oh my god, are we in high school?”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Earp,” Nicole warned. “You  like this person. Why else would you be smiling like that?”

Wynonna swallowed thickly ... did she  _like Rosita_ ? She had pushed the thought off before but her good mood  had started directly after their conversation before. And her text right now did have her smiling like an idiot ... not to mention that same warm feeling that was currently coursing through her body.

_ Oh shit. Be cool, Earp. Nicole cannot know! _

“I ... I’m not smiling like anything!” Wynonna stuttered out, trying (and failing) to act casual. Unfortunately, the bad thing about  actually having a best friend was that she knew her way too well. The taller woman’s eyes narrowed and her smirk grew as she observed her.

“You are  _ such _ a liar!”

“Am not!”

“Then show me who it is.”

“Nope!”

Before she even knew what was happening Nicole had snatched her phone out of her hand and shot across the room out of her reach. The brunette’s stomach dropped, knowing it was too late to even attempt to stop her.

Flashing her one last triumphant glance, the former sheriff looked down and paused ... for far too long.

_ Fuck. _

Slowly, after what felt like centuries, Nicole looked up with an unreadable expression on her face.

But before she could even open her mouth to speak, Waverly appeared in the dining room with a platter of vegan tacos and huge smile on her face, as if she was an angel sent from Heaven (which she sort of was).

“Dinner is served!” she announced gleefully. 

Wynonna quickly shot Nicole a pleading look. It was mortifying enough that the redhead had not only found out about, but brought to her own attention her apparent crush on the ex-Revenant. She didn’t need her sister knowing, and inevitably worrying, about it too. 

Relenting, Nicole nodded and walked back over to the table, handing Wynonna her phone and sitting down across from her.

“We’re talking about this later,” she warned sternly. Wynonna rolled her eyes, but nodded in confirmation.

“Talking about what, baby?” Waverly inquired as she sat down.

“Nothing, babe. Wynonna was just trying to tell me that Sophia was the best character on the Golden Girls, so obviously we’re going to have to duke it out later,” Nicole lied, smiling sweetly at her fiancé.

_ Damn. Quick on her feet and actually willing to lie to Waverly for me. Gotta remember to thank her later. _

“Uh oh, you know she’s a Dorothy-stan,” Waverly commented, nudging her sister lightly. “You might be in for a world of hurt later.”

“Oh I bet I am,” Wynonna confirmed, taking a large gulp of wine.

Her phone chimed again and she didn’t even need to check it to know who it was. She felt the corners of her lips start to twitch upward into yet another wide smile but quickly tried to tamp it down when she caught Nicole shooting her a smirk.

When the the newly-engaged couple began to chat aimlessly as they prepped their tacos, the Heir chanced a look down at her phone and couldn’t help but grin.

_** Rosita ** _

Ah damn. The vegan food killed you. Well, it was cool while it lasted. See you in Hell, Earp ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

She managed to ruin tacos, Rosita. Tacos!

After she’d typed out her response she glanced back up to find both Waverly and Nicole staring at her.

“You know how I feel about phones at the table, Wy,” Waverly scolded. 

“Ah, right. My bad, sis. Won’t happen again.”

“Who’s got you smiling like that?” the younger girl asked coyly. Both Nicole and and Wynonna nearly choked on their food.

“W-what ... no one ... what?” 

“Well, that’s really convincing.” Wynonna shoved a taco in her mouth to buy herself time and desperately looked to Nicole for help.

“Baby ... “ Nicole whispered, reaching to take her fiancé’s hand. “We said we weren’t going to pry.” 

“I know,” Waverly sighed, kissing the redhead’s hand and turning back to her sister. “ But , if you and Doc ever decide to let go of whatever it is that’s going on between you and get tired of hiding that you’re totally in love ... we would love for you to double date with us.” 

“Totally,” Wynonna said, swallowing hard. 

———————————————————

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. 

Waverly, to her credit, didn’t try to pry, and Nicole and Wynonna didn’t let on that they were both hiding something from her. It was just a normal night at the Earp Homestead.

Until Wynonna decided to excuse herself for the evening with a bottle of whiskey in hand. 

“You know, I’m going to join you,” Nicole announced and the brunette winced. 

_ So close.  
  
_

  
“You don’t mind, do you babe?” 

“Not at all, sweetie pie. You guys have fun. I have some shows I wanted to catch up on anyway.” Nicole smiled and gave Waverly a quick peck on the lips before striding over to the door where Wynonna stood. “Don’t let her get too drunk, Wy. She can’t hold her liquor like you can.”

“Hey!”

“Doesn’t that bode well for you though?” The redhead rolled her eye and pushed a chuckling Wynonna out the door. 

Once they were outside, Nicole looked at her calmly and the brunette felt herself starting to sweat.

“Not here. Waverly has weirdly good hearing.” The taller girl nodded and they walked together towards the barn. Each step made Wynonna more nervous, like she was walking to her death.

She opened the door and Nicole stepped inside, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from her, unscrewing the cap and taking a large gulp. Wynonna shut the door securely and turned to face her friend.

“So ... what’s up?” 

_ Wow, great start, dumb ass.  _

“Wynonna, holy shit! You like Rosita,” Nicole exclaimed.

“In my defense ... I never actually said that or even  _ thought _ it could be a possibility until  _ you _ brought it up.”

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, okay? I’m kind of oblivious to my own emotions sometimes!”

“Okay ... let’s just ... sit down and break this down.” The redhead took another large swig of whiskey before passing it to her friend.

“Did I say you could have any of my whiskey?” Wynonna joked, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Nicole shot her a glare.

“Earp, we’re talking about you potentially having feelings for a woman who my fiance made out with in a hot tub,” the taller woman shot back. “And since you’re my best friend and all, I’m ready and willing to help you unpack this but ... I’ll definitely need alcohol to do it.”

“Well good. We have that in common.”

“So ... when did this even start?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t even know! I guess back at the nunnery? There was definitely some weird, nebulous flirting now that I think about.” 

“Hold on ... why were you flirting with her in a nunnery?”

“She was the woman scorned, Haught. I know you were technically kind of dead at the time, but keep up!”

“Oh right! And you left her there.”

“Yeah. To bang the nuns.”

“Wynonna ... what?”

“Details. The point is she’s not a Revenant anymore and she can’t leave the nunnery or she’ll disappear into God knows where.” 

“And before you left you were flirting with her?”

“I mean, I guess you could call it that. I may have told her in so many words that she smelled good and had a great ass and tits.”

“Everyone,  _ literally everyone _ in the world, would call that flirting, Wynonna.”

“Whatever.”

“And then what? How did you start texting her?”

“Literally a shot in the dark.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I had her number from way before all of this and before we knew she was a baby stealing Revenant, and ... I don’t know, I was fucking lonely and ... we had left things on pretty decent terms so I just ... did. I think some part of me subconsciously feels awful that she’s trapped there and I couldn’t actually save her ... so, I texted her.”

“Wy ... you did save her. You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“I didn’t, though. She can’t leave.”

“But you didn’t let the nuns kill her.”

“Well ... no.”

“So don’t beat yourself up.”

“Because I’ve ever been good at that,” Wynonna scoffed, taking a swig.

“So you texted her.”

“Yeah. Before dinner. We talked for a while.”

“And ... “

“And?”

“How did it go?”

“I mean ... obviously I’m really bad at reading these situations. Read it for yourself.” The brunette dug her phone out of her pocket and went to hand it to her friend, but Nicole looked at her skeptically. “Oh my God, there’s nothing dirty on it, Scout’s honor.”

“Do you blame me?”

“Haught, I’ve literally heard you banging my little sister more times than I can count. Seeing some of my sexts wouldn’t kill you.”

“Fair,” Nicole conceded before diving into the text thread. Wynonna stared at her, searching for any kind of expression she could attempt to read into, but the taller woman kept a poker face the whole time. After what seemed like an hour, she looked up. “Wynonna ... “

“Just say it.”

“You  _ really fucking _ like her.”

“Crap ... “ the brunette hissed. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Ever since Nicole had brought it up before it was all she could think about.  _ She _ was all she could think about. “Well, that’s the worst god damn scenerio, isn’t it?”

“Look, if it’s any consolation ... she also seems to  _ really _ like you back.” And then there it was again. The inevitable tug of a smile gracing her lips. And a big one at that. “Holy shit you’re actually giddy right now.”

“Am not!” she shot back, shoving the girl playfully and attempting to hide her blush.

“I have literally never seen you like this.”

“Shut up!”

“This is priceless!”

“Nicole!” 

“Oh stop trying to hide it, it’s not a big deal.”

“You really think she likes me?”

“I really do.” 

“So what do I do?”

“Um ... keeping texting her? Isn’t that obvious?”

“Yeah?”

“She obviously wants you to.”

“And what if, and I’m not saying they will, but  _ what if  _ things get ... deeper?”

“Well then ... I guess we’ll have to find a way to get her out of that nunnery, won’t we?”

“I mean ... we  _ have _ done crazier.”

“Look, I know I was joking around earlier but in all seriousness ... I’ve never seen you like this. Not with Dolls, not with Doc, not with, you know, Waverly’s dad.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

“The point is ... maybe this is good for you. You’re always so calm, cool and collected. It’s okay to let yourself feel excited and lame and so weirdly happy that you can’t even explain it.”

Nicole’s words brought her back to her ‘mysterious’ good mood from earlier. Now it all seemed so obvious. Of course it was Rosita that was making her feel that way. The smile that each text brought to her lips, the butterflies that the anticipation of the next one caused. That entire conversation made her feel alive in a way she hadn’t in quite some time. And it made her start to wonder if her decision to send that first random text was her heart sending her a signal she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for.

But of course Nicole had seen it all. She was probably the most hopeless romantic Wynonna had ever met.

“You knew from the minute I walked into the house didn’t you?”

“That you were into someone? Yeah. That it was Rosita? Not at all.”

“God how is it that you knew and I didn’t even recognize it?”

“Well ... and I say this out of love ... you’re not really the best at feeling your emotions, Earp.”

“But I am an absolute pro at burying them deep down. Credit where credit is due, right?”

“Wy ... “

“I know.”

“I don’t want to tell you what to do ... but I  really think you should let yourself feel this.”

“I know I’m just ... nervous.”

“Did Wynonna Earp just admit to being nervous?”

“I’ve never done this, Nicole!”

“Had a crush on a woman?” Wynonna had to laugh. Women had made up a fairly decent amount of her conquests during her time in Europe. It wasn’t like sexual attraction to them was foreign to her. But a crush ... one that could potentially be reciprocated.  _ That _ was new. And daunting.

“No ... I’ve had crushes on plenty of women. I’ve also slept with plenty of women. I’ve just never ... you know ... ”

“Done both at the same time?”

“That.”

“Do you need like, a gay pep talk or something?” 

“Psh, fuck off.”

“Okay big shot, what’s next?”

“I ... I don’t know. What do I do?” 

“Well I know you’ve been dying to text her again since Waverly scolded you at the dinner table. So maybe start there.”

“Right. Duh.” She went to take a swig of whiskey but Nicole held the bottle tight. “Uh ... just because I agreed to share doesn’t mean you can hog it.”

“Stay sober for her, Earp. Trust me.” Before she could even argue, Nicole was winking at her and walking towards the door of the barn. “What, you’re ditching me already, Haughtpants?”

“Definitely not ditching you but ... your girl just texted so you better get to her before some nuns do.” The older woman glanced over at her phone, and sure enough, Rosita’s name was illuminated on the screen. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach and she didn’t even care how embarrassing it was. 

“You’re a great wingwoman, you know that?”

“I do. And Wynonna ... “

“Yeah?”

“Rosita can totally be your plus one to the wedding. I promise not to use any kind of supernatural gun on her.”

“You’re the best, future-sis.”

“But you’re definitely not going anywhere near the playlist.”

“We’ll see, Haught pocket. We’ll see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna & Rosita pick up their convo where it left off. Major flirting ensues.

_** Wynonna ** _

In case you were wondering ... the vegan tacos were not as bad as I was expecting ... but also not nearly as good as I needed.

_** Rosita  ** _

Blue-balled by tacos. Who knew that could be a thing?

_** Wynonna ** _

Such a disappointment.

_** Rosita ** _

If it makes you feel any better, it was soup night here at the nunnery. Cabbage.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck that sounds awful. Couldn’t even spring for tomato basil or something?

_** Rosita ** _

Right?

_** Wynonna ** _

That’s just sad ... you must be starving.

_** Rosita ** _

I mean, I’d KILL for a vegan taco right now, if that’s any indication. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Well, now I feel awful. How do I send McDonalds to a supernatural nunnery?

_** Rosita ** _

Wow, trying to send me pity food. Are you going soft on me?

_** Wynonna ** _

Never.

_** Rosita  ** _

I think you might be, Earp ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Listen, if you die of starvation I won’t have anyone to bother when I’m bored so ... it’s purely selfish.

_** Rosita ** _

Ah okay. Because it SEEMED like you were trying to do something nice because you like me.

_** Wynonna ** _

I’ll admit that I don’t find you quite as insufferable as I originally thought you were. 

_** Rosita ** _

Such a charmer.

_** Wynonna ** _

Listen, coming from me that’s like, the highest compliment imaginable.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh I know. I’m super flattered. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Plus, if I REALLY wanted to do something nice for you I’d get you Wendy’s, not McDonalds.

_** Rosita ** _

Omg I could CRUSH a Baconator right now. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Picturing that, and it’s weirdly kind of a turn on.

_** Rosita ** _

Ew, really?

_** Wynonna ** _

I dig a woman with an appetite.

_** Rosita ** _

I’ll keep that in mind.

_** Wynonna ** _

Now I kind of feel bad that I put the thought in your head and can’t deliver.

_** Rosita ** _

Well, you did save my life so I guess I can let it go this time. But we’re totally even now.

_** Wynonna ** _

Deal.

_** Rosita ** _

Are the lovebirds still ditching you to ravish each other?

_** Wynonna ** _

Gross. Kindly don’t put pictures of my baby sister in the throws of passion into my brain. And no ... Haught was here before but I sent her away.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah? So you could text me some more? ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Totally not.

_** Rosita ** _

Sure.

_** Wynonna ** _

Don’t flatter yourself.

_** Rosita ** _

Well unless you sent her away so she could go fuck your sister to Hell and back ... I think I’m definitely going to flatter myself ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

You’re the worst.

_** Rosita ** _

So stop texting me.

_** Wynonna ** _

Maybe I will.

_** Rosita ** _

You won’t.

_** Wynonna ** _

Okay fine, I won’t. 

_** Rosita ** _

Good. I’d be kind of bummed if you did.

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah.

_** Wynonna ** _

Because you like me so much?

_** Rosita ** _

Stop flirting with me, Earp.

_** Wynonna ** _

I so am NOT flirting with you.

_** Rosita ** _

You totally are. 

_** Wynonna  ** _

Prove it.

_** Rosita  ** _

Well, you basically asked me on a date before.

_** Wynonna ** _

Did not!

_** Rosita ** _

Did so. To your sisters wedding.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Okay but that was just so I could flaunt my hotness in front of you.

_** Rosita ** _

You’re right. Wanting to flaunt your hotness in front me TOTALLY doesn’t count as flirting.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Listen, YOU were the one who said she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself.

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah ... but I never said I wasn’t flirting with you ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Touché. 

_** Rosita ** _

Just so we’re clear.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well ... I guess the interest of full disclosure ... there MAY be some light flirting on my end. 

_** Rosita ** _

Oh man, I didn’t think getting you to admit it would be that easy.

_** Wynonna ** _

Jerk.

_** Rosita ** _

A jerk you’re flirting with ;) 

_** Wynonna ** _

Whatever.

_** Rosita ** _

Better watch out. Doc might be jealous. Or intrigued ... guess it depends on what mood you catch him in.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well, too bad for him. I’m really not into sharing.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah? 

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah. I’m a total brat.

_** Rosita  ** _

God there are SO many dirty things I could say right now.

_** Wynonna ** _

Jeez, buy me a drink first ;)

_** Rosita ** _

I wish.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Yeah ... me too.

_** Rosita ** _

Speaking of ... how blasphemous do you think it is to steal/drink a bunch of alter wine?

_** Wynonna  ** _

I mean, if you weren’t going to Hell before ...

_** Rosita ** _

So ... totally worth it?

_** Wynonna ** _

Absolutely. Do it sooner rather than later, though. I hate drinking alone.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh I’m already half a bottle deep, don’t worry.

_** Wynonna ** _

So we ARE having a drink together.

_** Rosita ** _

I guess so :) Not quite how I expected our first date to go ... but I’ll take it. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Really now? And how WOULD our first date go? 

_** Rosita ** _

Nothing too fancy. Dinner and drinks. NOT at Shorty’s though. Somewhere nice ... or nice-ish. I feel like you like a more casual first date. Maybe dancing ... if you play your cards right.

_** Wynonna ** _

That sounds ... pretty perfect and oddly spot on. 

_** Rosita ** _

But for now, alter wine and whatever kind of whiskey you’re drinking will have to do. 

_** Wynonna  ** _

I’ve definitely had worse dates, if that helps.

_** Rosita ** _

Guess I’ll have to woo you in other ways.

_** Wynonna ** _

I can definitely think of a few ...

_** Rosita ** _

Watch it, Earp. I don’t put out on the first date.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Lame.

_** Rosita ** _

Rude.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well, maybe someday I’ll get to find out if that’s ACTUALLY the case.

_** Rosita ** _

I mean ... that wouldn’t be fair.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Why not?

_** Rosita ** _

Because for that to happen you’d have to have rescued me from this place and that would be a HUGE turn on.

_** Wynonna  ** _

So what you’re saying is ... you’d put out even BEFORE the first date.

_** Rosita ** _

Definitely ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

You’re killing me right now.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah? 

_** Wynonna  ** _

Don’t be coy. You know exactly what you’re doing.

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah I definitely do ;) But seriously, if it makes you uncomfortable I can stop.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Rosie ... I definitely don’t want you to stop.

_** Rosita ** _

Thank God.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Yeah, that’s your thing now, right?

_** Rosita ** _

Shut up.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Make me.

_** Rosita ** _

I really wish I could.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Oh really? Any particular method you had it mind?

_** Rosita ** _

Fuuuuuuck.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Oh ... wow. Wasn’t expecting to get right to it but okay.

_** Rosita ** _

No, perv ... I meant fuuuuuuck my phone is dying. And I might not have any clue where my charger is.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Ugh. You tease.

_** Rosita ** _

I’m sorry! This is actually one time I don’t want to be.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Yeah sure.

_** Rosita ** _

To be continued, Earp ;)

_** Wynonna  ** _

Night, Rosie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is super happy and smitten ... until she has to deal with some unfinished business.

The next morning, Wynonna woke up early. 

Very early, in fact.

She didn’t particularly want to, it was just what her body seemed to have decided for her, and oddly enough, she wasn’t totally unhappy with it. It had been a while since she’d actually been able to enjoy a sunrise on her porch in peace. Usually getting up before 7 a.m. meant there was someone (or something) to kill or save. More often it was to purge the contents of the previous night’s drinking binge. So it was a welcome change waking up to a clear mind and a settled stomach.

Not to mention that now-all-too-familiar warmth that spread from her head to her toes as memories of the night before began to flood her mind.

_ Rosita _ .

She wasn’t sure how it had happened or why, but the crush she hadn’t even realized she had on the former bartender was growing,  _ and fast _ . Especially after their conversation last night.

It was just so easy with her. Banter transitioning to flirting transitioning to talk of make-believe first dates with no trepidation, no doubt and - most importantly - no games. 

Rosita didn’t dance around her feelings like her former lovers had. There was no power complex, no need to have the upper hand. She just put it all out there - maybe it was a testament to her feelings  or maybe she was just very much in a position where she had nothing to lose. Either way, Wynonna didn’t care. The point was, they had  something . There was a spark between them that was enticing and delicious, and all the Heir wanted to do was explore it further and lose herself in whatever undeniable bliss this was.

Because she deserved it.

After everything - after Revenants, and cults, and losing Dolls, and the Garden, and almost losing Nicole twice, and Clantons, and Alice - she deserved just a little bit of happiness. Didn’t she? 

The answer was a resounding yes ... to her at least.

And that happiness was currently manifesting itself in the form of a sexy, brilliant and way-too-witty-for-her-own-good former Revenant. 

Tossing the covers off of her, she bounded out of bed and made her way over to where she’d haphazardly tossed her sweats last night and threw them on. 

_ Coffee time. _

She put on her boots and was about to leave the barn when she realized she left her phone plugged in and quickly turned back to grab it. Her heart leapt when she discovered she had a text.

_** Rosita ** _

Sorry I had to leave you hanging tonight :( I know it’s way late now and you’re probably sleeping. But I really hope you text me tomorrow because I was VERY much enjoying where our conversation was headed ;) And talking to you in general. And definitely flirting with you. Anyway ... sleep tight :)

She couldn’t explain what it was about these texts, but every word the woman typed just seemed to set her body completely abuzz and leave her grinning like an absolute idiot. 

_ God, you are such a walking cliche, Earp. _

Under normal circumstances she’d be borderline disgusted with herself, but right now she couldn’t care less. She was going to take the very sage advice of her best friend, and for the first time in her life, let herself feel this.

_** Wynonna ** _

It’s probably risky to admit this so early in the morning but ... that may have just made my day. Feel free to tease me about that later. I’m going to need you to make sure that phone is on 100% for the rest of the day ;)

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch the Homestead, blanket snuggly around her, steaming cup of coffee in hand ... and totally at peace. Who knew a few texts from the right person could hit so perfectly?

“Well don’t you look like a Folgers ad.” The sing-songy voice of her sister snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Morning, baby girl,” she greeted, tossing her sister a smile as the girl settled herself in the chair across from her.

“What’s got you up so early?”

“Honestly ... not even sure. My body clock must be a little off these days.”

“Or maybe you just have something on your mind.” Wynonna sighed. Of course Waverly knew something was up - the girl was a borderline genius. But as happy as the older woman was at the moment, something was just holding her back from wanting to fill her in as to why.

Her baby sister had been through Hell and back the last few weeks, and she deserved a moment to enjoy her life without worry. And not that she didn’t trust her to be supportive  _ eventually _ , but divulging to her a semi-major crush on a formerly traitorous enemy would absolutely send the younger Earp into a world of panic. Plus she knew the subject of Doc would inevitably come up, and not only was she not at all interested in talking about it, she just didn’t have any answers to give at this point. 

“Baby girl, for the first time in a while I actually don’t, and it feels fantastic,” she lied. It broke her heart to keep the younger girl in the dark. But she  would tell her everything ... at some point.

“Doesn’t it though?” Waverly agreed, sitting back and letting the morning rays warm her body. Wynonna smiled brightly.

“Is this what normal life feels like?”

“I guess so. It’s kind of great, isn’t it?”

“I could definitely get used to it.”

“I mean, we deserve it right?”

“Fuck yeah we do.”

“You especially, Nonna,” Waverly added, sitting forward and grabbing her sister’s hand. “I know I’ve been kind of wrapped up in post-engagement bliss the last few days and we haven’t had a chance to talk but ... I know you’ve been hurting. And I feel like such a crappy sister for making you go through it alone, and I’m really, really sorry for that. But you know I’m here whenever you need me ... and we can talk about anything ... when you’re ready.” 

“Baby girl, please don’t feel bad,” Wynonna assured her. “It’s just been a crazy few weeks ... or years, I guess. Sometimes it just gets to me. I’m fine, though. And the last thing I want you to be doing when you should be living on cloud nine with Haught Pants is worrying about me. I am  _ totally _ fine.”

“You promise?”

“Pinky swear.” Waverly looked at her skeptically, like she was searching for any possible sign of dishonesty, before hooking her pinky with her sister’s and smiling. 

“I will say, you did seem  _ extremely _ happy last night at dinner, and right now you look just about as at peace as anyone could be so ... I guess I’ll believe you. For now.” 

“Who knew those Life is Good t-shirts could be so on point,” the older Earp joked, taking a large swig of coffee. 

“So is Doc still sleeping or did her sneak out already?” 

Wynonna nearly spit out her coffee. 

“W-what?” she sputtered out, looking over at her sister who was looking at her knowingly, eyebrow quirked. 

“Oh  _ come on _ . You don’t expect me to believe that your good mood isn’t at least kind of attributed to you and Doc making up and, you know, doing the nasty.” Waverly wriggled her eyebrows and Wynonna couldn’t help but grimace. The idea of sex with Doc was not a foreign concept to her at all, and in the past she had definitely enjoyed it. But in this moment, the thought was making her absolutely nauseous.

“Look, I know that would be very on brand for me, but I  _ promise _ you I did not sleep with Doc last night  _ or _ this morning  _ or _ at  any point  recently,” she explained, though the look Waverly was giving her indicated she wasn’t buying it. 

“Wynonna, it’s really not a big deal. We all expected it, you don’t have to hide it - “

“I’m not!” she exclaimed. Waverly flinched a little, obviously taken aback but her sudden outburst, so the older girl softened - or tried to at least. “Sorry ... I didn’t mean to freak out. I just ... there’s definitely nothing going on with me and Doc. To be honest, we haven’t even spoken in the last few days.” She looked up to meet Waverly’s eyes and saw her staring off at something behind her with a confused look on her face. 

“Right ... so why is he here, then?”

“What?” Wynonna’s head whipped around and her stomach sank. There, in the flesh, was Doc Holliday, sauntering over to them from the barn. “What the fuck?” She heard Waverly scoff and turned back to find her sister standing up to leave with a very pissed off look on her face. “Waves, I swear I - “

“Save it, Wynonna,” the younger Earp said, cutting her off. “I know I haven’t exactly been accessible for the last few days but you don’t have to lie to me.” 

“Baby girl, I wasn’t - “

“Morning, ladies.” 

_ Of course . _

Wynonna’s hands balled into fists and her body tensed. 

_ So much for a peaceful morning . _

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Waverly said softly, shooting Wynonna a sad look and quickly walking back into the house.

Suddenly, she was alone with Doc and it just didn’t feel right. None of this felt right and she couldn’t figure out why. 

He was family to her - the father to her child, a former lover, her fiercest ally, her protector - but all she wanted to do at the moment was run away from him. It was a stark contrast to where she’d been just 24 hours ago, distraught and desperate to hear from him. 

But it wasn’t his presence that was panicking her. It was the  idea of his presence. The insinuation that his presence meant something more than it did. And the fact that she couldn’t figure out why that was, was making her panic even more.

  
Was it  _ such _ a big deal if Waverly thought she had rekindled her romance with Doc? Technically no. But for some odd reason it wasn’t sitting right with her right.

_ Get it together, Earp. You still have shit to hash out with him. Just get it done! _

She tried to center herself, taking a deep breath and turning to face him. And a pit immediately formed in her stomach.

“What are you doing here?” she asked coldly, trying her best to appear unaffected.

“Nice to see you too.”

“Can you please save the banter? You’ve been ignoring me for days,” she spat. “ _ What _ are you doing here?” 

“I ... I realize me running off and not communicating with you was harsh,” he started shuffling uncomfortably. “I just thought it might be better if I came here to talk in person ... I never have been very good on a phone. And we  do need to talk, Wynonna.”

“Yeah ... yeah we do,” Wynonna agreed softly. 

“Can I?” Doc pointed to the chair opposite her. She nodded, and the gunslinger removed his hat and slowly approached, sitting down softly on the edge of the rocker, his body leaning forward towards Wynonna.

“Well ... go ahead.”

“Wynonna ... I’ve been unfair to you and I know that. What happened with Holt ... it just brought up some things for me ... things I’d rather forget about, things I regret ... and I couldn’t shake it. I panicked at the thought of you ending up like him and ... and I ran like a coward and I’m sorry. I apologize. From the bottom of my heart.” When he finished speaking his eyes were pleading and glassy, and the Heir felt a lump forming in her throat. 

“You left when I needed you,” she said, her voice cracking. “Even after I told you about Alice ... you left.”

“I was wrong,” he answered. “I know I was wrong. But holding Holt responsible for his mother’s misdeeds is the same as the world holding you responsible for your great-great grandfather’s. It’s not right and it’s not fair and you know how that feels.”

“If you think I feel good about killing him, I don’t! Not once have I ever felt good about killing anyone. Not one Revenant, not one monster ... but it’s what I have to do ... and I never thought you of all people judge me for that.” 

“I don’t. I just - “

“You do, though. And that’s fine ... I can live with that. But I at least thought we were in a place where we could talk about it and work through it. But you left and didn’t even have the  _ god damn decency _ to let me know if you were okay.” 

“I know ... I’m sorry.” A heavy silence fell upon them. As much as she wanted to ignore it, it hurt Wynonna’s heart that this is how they’d ended up. After everything they’d been through, shooting a man in the back - a man who’s family would take everything from without a second thought - would be what finally made her realize that they may never stop disappointing each other. Her chest tightened at the thought. 

The sound of Wynonna’s phone chiming cut through the still quiet, and for a brief moment  that feeling returned. Warmth. Levity. 

_ Rosita _ .

A smile threatened to stretch across her face, and she had to concentrate hard on the situation at hand to stop it. 

If one text - not even - if the  _ thought _ of one text from the woman could make Wynonna feel so light in such a moment of loss ... what could her voice do? What could holding her do? What could kissing her do? The thought made her breathless, in the best way possible and all she wanted to do was run all the way to that stupid nunnery and into her arms.

“Wynonna?” 

Doc’s gruff voice brought her crashing back to reality. 

“Do you want to answer that?”

“Huh?”

“Your phone,” Doc said. “You’ve been staring at it since it went off.”

“Oh,” Wynonna said, coming back to herself. “Uh ... yeah just ... one second.” She knew it probably wasn’t polite to interrupt a conversation - especially  _ this _ conversation - but damn it, she couldn’t help herself.

_** Rosita ** _

Ugh. I want to tease you about that SO bad ... but in reality I just think it’s unbelievably cute. So thanks for ruining the fun ;) 

“Good news?” Wynonna’s eyes snapped up to find Doc looking at her, amused.

“What?”

“You’re smiling at your phone like you just read something pretty wonderful.” 

_Damn it, Rosita_.

He was right, though. What Rosita said was wonderful. _Rosita_ was wonderful. And in that moment it was very clear what Wynonna needed to do. 

“Oh ... um ... no. Just an inside joke,” she lied. Doc looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and took his hand in hers. “Doc ... I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me too ... I know what I did was fucked up and I know I disappointed you. And the thing is ... I’ll probably continue to do stuff that disappoints you and you’ll probably continue to do stuff that disappoints me and we’ll go back and forth that way until I’m an old hag and you’re ... well, still super young looking. But that’s okay. Because we’re family and no matter what happens ... we’ll  _ always _ care for each other and we’ll  _ always _ protect each other.” 

“Always,” he confirmed. “Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming though?”

“But ... “ Realization hit Doc slowly and he looked down for a brief moment, before taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes once again. “I don’t think we can be together like that. Not anymore.”

“I understand,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. 

“I mean it though ... you are my family. So you better not disappear on me like that ever again,” she warned with a watery smile. 

“I never have been able to to stay away from you Earps ... and I certainly don’t plan on trying to any time soon. I’ll always be here for you, Wynonna. In any way you want me to be.” 

The Heir nodded and wiped her eyes. A weight felt like it had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders, and she could breathe a little easier knowing that her gun slinger was still on her side, and always would be. 

“So we’re good?” she asked.

“We’ll always be good,” he confirmed. “Now ... I don’t want to impose any further. You looked very peaceful before I arrived and I do believe I heard Sheriff Haught stirring so ... best not to be voyeuristic.”

“Yeah, early morning sex is a Wayhaught favorite,” Wynonna grimaced. 

“I’d best push off then.” Placing his hat back on his head, he stood up and descended the porch. Before he could make it too far down the path though, he turned around and called back.

“That text you got ... it  _ was _ something wonderful, wasn’t it?” 

_ Busted _ .

Wynonna began wracking her brain for something to say, but before she could spout any kind of lie, she caught the twinkle in his eye. That knowing twinkle that she’d seen so many times before and  always signified something that meant the world to her ... his support. 

“Yeah ... yeah it was pretty wonderful.”

“She’s a lovely girl ... despite everything ... be good to her.” A blush crept to Wynonna’s cheeks, and with a tip of his hat, Holliday continued his way down the path and away from the Homestead.

“You okay?”

Wynonna turned to find Nicole sticking her head out the door, a concerned looked on her face.

“Never better, Haught Stuff,” she answered happily. Slipping out the door, the former Sheriff tiptoed over to her best friend, much to the amusement of Wynonna.

“What in God’s name are you doing?”

“Well, considering Waverly is  _ super _ pissed at you right now and I don’t want her to be super pissed at me, I have to sneakily do my best friend duties.” 

“Well, fuck,” Wynonna sighed. “I swear that fucking guy has the worst timing ever.”

“So you didn’t actually sleep with him?”

“No! Haught ... do you even remember the conversation we had last night?”

“Of course I do! That’s why I was really confused when Waverly woke me up rambling that you slept with him and for some reason felt the need to lie to her about it!”

“Well, I wasn’t lying. I just got weirdly defensive and panicky when he showed up so ... I don’t know, maybe the truth wasn’t super convincing. It was like I felt the need to convince her I hadn’t done anything wrong ... even though I _actually_ hadn’t done anything wrong.”

“So ... if you  had slept with him ... you’d consider that doing something wrong?” The brunette paused. Nicole was looking at her expectantly and she knew that was a leading question, she just couldn’t figure out why.

“I mean ... yeah.” As soon as the words left her mouth the shit-eating-est of shit eating grins appeared on Nicole’s face. “What?”

“You are  _ so whipped _ !” Nicole laughed. 

“What are you even talking about?”

“Don’t you get it?” Nicole asked. “Waverly assuming you’d slept with Doc made you feel guilty ... because you have a monster crush on Rosita.” 

“Holy shit.” The realization hit Wynonna like a ton of bricks. That was it. She felt guilty, like she was betraying Rosita ... like she was cheating on her. “What the hell has happened to me?” 

“God, I am enjoying this so _very_ much.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Oh I’m not trying to. All the useless lesbian jokes you’ve made about me are about to come back and bite you _really_ hard.” 

“We’re not ... we haven’t ... she’s not even ... “

“Oh trust me, Earp. I know.”

“I’m fucking screwed.” 

“You absolutely are.”

“Want to hear the weirdest part though?” the older woman asked, tossing an arm over her friend’s shoulders. “I don’t even care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is so soft. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Rosita continue to text (and mercilessly tease each other) throughout the day.
> 
> Things get ... heated.

_** Wynonna ** _

So am I allowed to tease YOU for calling me ‘unbelievably cute’ ?

_** Rosita ** _

Hmmmm how about we just call it even?

_** Wynonna  ** _

I guess we COULD do that. 

_** Rosita ** _

You know, as soon as I said it I realized how not fun that would be.

_** Wynonna  ** _

SO not fun.

_** Rosita ** _

So at 6:45 a.m. I made your entire day, huh?

_** Wynonna  ** _

So you think I’m unbelievably cute, huh? 

_** Rosita ** _

I really do.

_** Wynonna  ** _

See, it’s not teasing if you give in right away.

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah but if feels really good to just ... give in to you ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Okay. I see what you did there. You’re evil.

_** Rosita ** _

Nah, I’m just way better at teasing than you are.

_** Wynonna ** _

Absolutely not true.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah.

_** Rosita ** _

Prove it.

_** Wynonna ** _

One does not simply PROVE how good they are at teasing, Rosita. The time has to be right.

_** Rosita ** _

Well, I’ll be waiting ... very impatiently ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

You WOULD like getting teased.

_** Rosita ** _

I’m a real sucker for anticipation.

_** Wynonna ** _

Okay ... going to pretend that’s not stupidly enticing.

_** Rosita ** _

Or you could acknowledge it and we can talk about it at length ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Hmmm ... that’s definitely an option. 

_** Rosita ** _

Fuck yes.

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh no - Haught needs my help with something! To be continued, Rosie ;)

_** Rosita ** _

Omg you’re such an ass.

_** Wynonna ** _

Never doubt my skills, Bustillos ;)

_** Rosita ** _

Ugh. I hate you.

———————————————————

_** Wynonna  ** _

Still hate me?

_** Rosita ** _

Torn between that or just being downright impressed.

_** Wynonna  ** _

I’m very impressive.

_** Rosita ** _

I’ll bet you are.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Ugh. Once again, it’s really annoying when I have the upper hand and then you just go and give in like that.

_** Rosita ** _

Don’t want me to submit to you, huh? 

_** Wynonna ** _

Not fair.

_** Rosita ** _

More into being dominated? 

_** Wynonna  ** _

Rosita!

_** Rosita ** _

Because I pride myself on being a switch hitter ;)

_** Wynonna  ** _

Okay! I admit it, you’re way better at teasing than me.

_** Rosita ** _

Two nuns just walked into my room.

_** Wynonna ** _

Is that the beginning of a joke or ... ?

_** Rosita ** _

I fucking wish. I have to handle this though :( Text me later?

_** Wynonna ** _

I could totally tease you right now and say no but ... you know I obviously will so I’ll save myself the poor delivery.

_** Rosita ** _

:)

———————————————————

_** Wynonna ** _

Not interrupting a nun orgy am I?

_** Rosita ** _

Oh come on, Earp. Nun orgies end at 10 p.m. We have early bedtimes.

_** Wynonna ** _

Ah right. Of course. What was I thinking?

_** Rosita ** _

You obviously weren’t.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Definitely not. So what are you actually doing? 

_** Rosita ** _

Well, considering it’s 1 a.m. I was sleeping.

_** Wynonna ** _

Really? You answered pretty quick.

_** Rosita ** _

Well ... I don’t get a lot of texts so, any chance to talk to someone who doesn’t praise Jesus every few minutes I have to jump at.

_** Wynonna ** _

And here I was thinking you just liked me.

_** Rosita ** _

Well ... that may have factored into it too.

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Rosita ** _

Maybe.

_** Wynonna ** _

Do you get off on being such a tease?

_** Rosita ** _

Oh definitely.

_** Wynonna  ** _

If you weren’t so annoying I’d be super attracted to you.

_** Rosita ** _

Psh, you already are.

_** Wynonna ** _

Am not.

_** Rosita ** _

No? Because all the flirting seems to tell me otherwise. But hey, I was surprised too. Didn’t think you swung that way ;)

_** Wynonna  ** _

Really? Why’s that?

_** Rosita ** _

Okay maybe I suspected it. A little. But there was also the whole you being in love with Doc thing that threw me off.

_** Wynonna ** _

I was NOT in love with Doc.

_** Rosita ** _

No?

_** Wynonna ** _

No.

_** Rosita ** _

Well, my mistake then.

_** Wynonna ** _

Anyway, I don’t want to talk about him. 

_** Rosita ** _

So what do you want to talk about?

_** Wynonna ** _

You.

_** Rosita ** _

Me?

_** Wynonna ** _

Mmmhmmm. How was your day?

_** Rosita ** _

Way too long.

_** Wynonna ** _

Did the two nuns walking into your room have a punchline before? Been on the edge of my seat about it.

_** Rosita ** _

Ugh. Conflict resolution. It’s like I’m their god damn RA or something.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Literally what conflicts could a bunch of nuns possibly have?

_** Rosita ** _

You’d be surprised.

_** Wynonna ** _

What, did Sister Mary use the last of Sister Teresa’s almond milk or something?

_** Rosita ** _

Oddly enough, their conflicts tend to center around things of a more ... physical nature.

_** Wynonna  ** _

So there ARE nun orgies?!?

_** Rosita ** _

Orgies is a strong word.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Oh is it?

_** Rosita ** _

They’re more like small collections of threesomes. Sometimes foursomes. Occasionally a fifth slips in there.

_** Wynonna  ** _

So it wasn’t almond milk that was being stolen then?

_** Rosita  ** _

More like ... Sister Mary wanted to add Sister Jane to her and Sister Teresa’s regiment ... and Sister Teresa was NOT happy about it.

_** Wynonna  ** _

So you literally just get to listened to lesbian nun drama all day?

_** Rosita ** _

You say that like it’s appealing.

_** Wynonna ** _

It sound amazing.

**_ Rosita _ **

After a while it gets quite boring. Anyway ... how was YOUR day.

_** Wynonna ** _

It was ... kind of boring, which is a nice change.

_** Rosita ** _

I mean, everyone needs a break from saving the world now and then.

_** Wynonna ** _

This is true.

_** Rosita ** _

What does the Earp Heir do with all the free time?

_** Wynonna ** _

Damage control lol. There was a fire at the Homestead a few days back that took out part of the living room so Haught Pants and I did our best to salvage that today.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah? Sweaty and using power tools?

_** Wynonna  ** _

Does that turn you on?

_** Rosita ** _

It might.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Then that’s TOTALLY what was happening ;)

_** Rosita ** _

You’re getting better at this, Earp.

_** Wynonna ** _

What are you doing now?

_** Rosita ** _

I told you, I’m in bed.

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah? What else?

_** Rosita  ** _

Nothing ... yet.

_** Wynonna ** _

Yet? Expecting a couple more sisters to come knocking on your door?

_** Rosita ** _

Definitely not.

_** Wynonna ** _

No? I thought it sounded like a very ... active community.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh it is. I’m just ... taking a break from all that.

_** Wynonna ** _

No more holy trinities for you?

_** Rosita ** _

Omg gross. But to answer your question ...not at the moment.

_** Wynonna ** _

Why’s that?

_** Rosita ** _

Idk, it just got old. I don’t think they were ever that into me anyway.

_** Wynonna ** _

That’s not possible. Do they have eyes?

_** Rosita ** _

Last time I checked.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well then I REALLY don’t get it. 

_** Rosita ** _

I think they like it a little more pure than I’m willing to give.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck ... that’s hot.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah.

_** Rosita ** _

Have you been drinking?

_** Wynonna ** _

Eh, I’ve had a few. Have you?

_** Rosita ** _

Not tonight. My stash of alter wine has run dry.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Damn. Hate when that happens.

_** Rosita ** _

The worst.

_** Wynonna ** _

Tell me what you’re doing.

_** Rosita ** _

I told you.

_** Wynonna ** _

You said nothing YET. And since yet does not mean participating in debauchery with nuns ... what DOES yet mean?

_** Rosita ** _

You’re ridiculous, lol. I don’t know, maybe I’ll read a book or something.

_** Wynonna ** _

Boo. That’s boring.

_** Rosita ** _

What do you want me to do?

_** Wynonna  ** _

Something more exciting than reading a book.

_** Rosita ** _

Like what? My options are pretty limited here. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Rosita ...

_** Rosita ** _

Tell me.

_** Wynonna ** _

I feel like you know exactly what I want.

_** Rosita ** _

I feel like I do too.

_** Wynonna ** _

So help me out here.

_** Rosita ** _

You’re a big girl, Wynonna. If you want something you’re going to have to ask for it.

_** Wynonna ** _

Would you be into it?

_** Rosita ** _

Maybe.

_** Wynonna ** _

Omg can you just tell me so I don’t come off like a total ass?

_** Rosita ** _

Baby ... just tell me what you want.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck ... I want you to touch yourself and tell me about it.

_** Rosita ** _

Was that so hard?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yes! I feel like a moron. Definitely going to have to drink more now.

_** Rosita ** _

Don’t.

_** Wynonna ** _

Don’t?

_** Rosita ** _

I don’t want you to drink more. I want you to be sober enough to comprehend every little detail. Understand?

_** Wynonna ** _

So you ARE into this?

_** Rosita ** _

Do you understand?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yes ma’am.

_** Rosita ** _

Now go ahead and ask me.

_** Wynonna ** _

Ask you what?

_** Rosita ** _

What I’m wearing.

_** Wynonna ** _

What are you wearing?

_** Rosita ** _

Not a god damn thing.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuuuuuuck, Rosie.

_** Rosita ** _

Just threw the covers off too. And it’s pretty chilly in here. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Rosita ** _

Mmmmhmmm. My nipples are so hard for you, baby. I wish your mouth was on them. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck ... I wish it was too. I want that so bad, Rosie. Are you playing with them?

_** Rosita ** _

Do you want me to?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yes.

_** Rosita ** _

Tell me.

_** Wynonna ** _

I want you to rub your nipples for me, baby. I want you to pretend it’s my fingers.

_** Rosita ** _

Fuck, Wy. That feels so good. I want you to get naked too. Can you do that for me, baby? 

_** Wynonna ** _

Mmmmm yes. Done.

_** Rosita ** _

Show me?

_** Wynonna ** _

You dirty girl. Asking me for nudes?

_** Rosita ** _

Mmmmhmmm. Show me, babe.

_** Wynonna  ** _

[Image sent]

_** Rosita ** _

Holy shit.

_** Wynonna ** _

Like what you see?

_** Rosita ** _

You’re so beautiful, Wynonna. 

_** Wynonna  ** _

Your turn.

_** Rosita ** _

[Image sent]

_** Wynonna  ** _

Jesus fucking Christ.

_** Rosita ** _

Is that good, or ... ?

_** Wynonna ** _

It shouldn’t be legal to be as fucking sexy as you are.

_** Rosita  ** _

God, I wish you were here to touch me.

_** Wynonna ** _

I really, REALLY do too. 

_** Rosita  ** _

Guess you’ll just have to settle for me telling you how absolutely soaking wet I am for you right now.

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah?

_** Rosita ** _

I’m dripping, Wy.

_** Wynonna ** _

Touch yourself for me, Rosie.

_** Rosita ** _

Where?

_** Wynonna  ** _

You know where.

_** Rosita ** _

Tell me, baby. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.

_** Wynonna ** _

Rub your pussy for me, babe.

_** Rosita ** _

Mmmmm fuck! That feels so good.

_** Wynonna ** _

Tell me more.

_** Rosita ** _

I’m rubbing my clit, baby. Really slowly. I’m pretending it’s you ... teasing me.

_** Wynonna ** _

You think I’d tease you?

_** Rosita ** _

I know you would.

_** Wynonna ** _

I don’t know. I don’t think I’d have the willpower judging by how horny I am right now.

_** Rosita ** _

So what, you’d just throw me down on the bed and fuck me?

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck yes. Speaking of ... put your fingers inside.

_** Rosita ** _

Fuuuuuuck, I’m so close already, baby.

_** Wynonna ** _

Pump your fingers in and out, hard and fast. Think about my fingers inside you. 

_** Rosita  ** _

Shit ... Wynonna ... I’m going to come so hard.

_** Wynonna ** _

Come for me, Rosie. Scream my name.

_** Rosita ** _

I think I just woke up the whole nunnery.

_** Wynonna ** _

Mmmmmm good.

_** Rosita ** _

I haven’t come that hard in a long time.

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah ... you must really do it for me, Earp.

_** Wynonna ** _

Stop trying to pad my ego.

_** Rosita ** _

I came so much, babe. I wish you were here to clean me up.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuuuuuck, Rosie. Don’t do that to me. I want you so bad right now.

_** Rosita ** _

I want you too, baby. And I want you to come for me now. Can you do that?

_** Wynonna ** _

I can definitely do that. Just talk to me. Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there right now.

_** Rosita ** _

I’d want to pin you against the wall and rip down those stupidly sexy leather pants you always wear.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Yes, please.

_** Rosita ** _

And then I’dget down on my knees and kiss you, right over your panties until you couldn’t take it anymore. Until you were begging me to tear them off and eat your dripping wet pussy. 

_** Wynonna ** _

You fucking tease. Then what?

** Rosita **

Then I’d tear off your panties and eat your pussy... duh.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. Please. 

_** Rosita ** _

You touching yourself, pretty girl?

_** Wynonna ** _

Mmmmhmmm. Feels so good.

_** Rosita ** _

Pretend that’s my mouth, baby. Pretend that’s my tongue, licking your clit until your knees shake and you can barely stand it anymore.

_** Wynonna ** _

I’m going to come so fucking hard, babe.

_** Rosita ** _

So come for me. Come in my mouth, baby.

_** Wynonna ** _

Holy shit. 

_** Rosita ** _

Feel good, babe?

_** Wynonna ** _

I feel fucking amazing. God I needed that so bad.

_** Rosita ** _

Happy I could lend a hand ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

More than a hand. How do you feel?

_** Rosita ** _

Pretty blissed out.

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah?

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah ... I kinda really wish you were here though.

_** Wynonna  ** _

You do?

_** Rosita ** _

Is that weird?

_** Wynonna ** _

Not any weirder than us getting each other off via text like teenagers.

_** Rosita ** _

True lol.

_** Wynonna ** _

What would you wanna do now ... if I was there, I mean? 

_** Rosita ** _

Promise not to laugh?

_** Wynonna ** _

No.

_** Rosita ** _

Bitch.

_** Wynonna ** _

Okay fine, I promise. Tell me.

_** Rosita ** _

I think I’d just want to cuddle with you. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Really?

_** Rosita ** _

You promised not to laugh.

_** Wynonna ** _

I’m not, I swear. I’m just ... surprised.

_** Rosita ** _

Why?

_** Wynonna ** _

Literally no one has ever said that to me before.

_** Rosita ** _

Really?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah ... guess I’m not the cuddling type.

_** Rosita ** _

I think you could be.

_** Wynonna ** _

You do?

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah ... would you want to cuddle me?

_** Wynonna  ** _

I think could be into that.

_** Rosita ** _

You think?

_** Wynonna ** _

I mean, it’s depends on whether you’d let me be the big spoon or not.

_** Rosita ** _

You just want my annoyingly toned ass pressing into you, don’t you?

_** Wynonna ** _

I mean ... duh ;)

_** Rosita ** _

You could be the big spoon.

_** Wynonna ** _

Well then, yeah. I’d definitely be very into cuddling you right now.

_** Rosita ** _

Well now I want it even more, so thanks for that.

_** Wynonna ** _

So I’ll just have to break you out of that nunnery, then.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah. Sorry to the nuns.

_** Rosita ** _

My hero. 

_** Wynonna ** _

I’m serious.

_** Rosita ** _

I don’t doubt you, Earp.

_** Wynonna ** _

Good. Because I’m getting those cuddles AND that annoyingly perfect first date you described AND that amazing body of yours under mine eventually.

_** Rosita ** _

You could always come here.

_** Wynonna  ** _

I could ...

_** Rosita ** _

But ... ? Afraid you’ll be smited?

_** Wynonna  ** _

Ha! Maybe.

_** Rosita ** _

I mean, you DID free the nuns from that evil bitch. They might take kindly to you.

_** Wynonna ** _

True. It’s just ... I don’t know if I could come see you knowing I’d have to leave you there after.

_** Rosita ** _

Wow ... you’ve DEFINITELY gone soft on me.

_** Wynonna ** _

NoI haven’t ... 

_** Rosita ** _

You absolutely have ... and I’m really into it :)

_** Wynonna ** _

Maybe I’m just drunk.

_** Rosita ** _

Are you?

_** Wynonna ** _

No ... not particularly. 

_** Rosita ** _

Good ... I’d way rather you be soft than drunk.

_** Wynonna ** _

Hey, if I was a guy those two things would go hand-in-hand so ...

_** Rosita ** _

You’re gross.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Psh, you think I’m hilarious.

_** Rosita ** _

You have your moments.

_** Wynonna ** _

So ... not to sound like a total clingy, cliche, basic bitch but ... what does this all mean?

_** Rosita ** _

I have no idea. But ... I really liked it. And I really like just talking to you in general.

_** Wynonna ** _

Is that why you answered so fast before?

_** Rosita ** _

Yeah.

_** Wynonna ** _

Wow ... that was easier than I thought.

_** Rosita ** _

I’m super honest post-sex. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Storing that little nugget away for another time.

_** Rosita ** _

Another time, huh?

_** Wynonna ** _

I mean ... if you want.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh I definitely want.

_** Wynonna ** _

Good.

_** Rosita ** _

Awesome.

_** Wynonna ** _

God you ARE making me so soft.

_** Rosita ** _

I knew it :)

_** Wynonna ** _

Shut up.

_** Rosita  ** _

It’s cute.

_** Wynonna  ** _

I am NOT cute.

_** Rosita ** _

You are.

_** Wynonna ** _

I’m hot and sexy.

_** Rosita ** _

You’re those things too.

_** Wynonna ** _

Rosie ...

_** Rosita ** _

Yes, Wynonna?

_** Wynonna ** _

You’re cute and hot and sexy, too.

_** Rosita ** _

Thanks, babe :)

_** Wynonna  ** _

And those tits ... just wow.

_** Rosita ** _

So charming.

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh please. Can you blame me?

_** Rosita ** _

Nah ... they’re pretty fucking great.

_** Wynonna  ** _

So cocky.

_** Rosita ** _

You love it.

_** Wynonna ** _

Mmmmmmmmhmmm.

_** Rosita ** _

Falling asleep on me there, Earp?

_** Wynonna ** _

Not at all ... okay maybe a little.

_** Rosita ** _

Go to bed, horn dog.

_** Wynonna ** _

You’re the horn dog.

_** Rosita ** _

Not denying that.

_** Wynonna  ** _

I don’t want to stop talking to you though. 

_** Rosita ** _

Well, you can text me when you wake up.

_** Wynonna ** _

You sure?

_** Rosita ** _

Why wouldn’t I be?

_** Wynonna ** _

Things aren’t weird now that we’ve had virtual sex?

_** Rosita ** _

I mean ... I don’t think so. Do you?

_** Wynonna ** _

Not at the moment. 

_** Rosita ** _

Sleep on it, Earp. We can talk tomorrow.

_** Wynonna ** _

Tomorrow. Definitely. 

_** Rosita ** _

Tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Wy :)

_** Wynonna ** _

Sweet dreams, Rosie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy dream leaves Wynonna craving way more than just phone sex with Rosita. And a pep talk from Nicole inspires her to go after her girl.

_ The nunnery was cold and damp, but Wynonna couldn’t bring herself to care or even notice. _

_ The only sensations she was concerned with were the warm, velvety tongue between her legs, the sharp nails digging into her thighs, and the delicious pressure building in her core. _

_ “Rosie ... “ she moaned loudly, her voice bouncing off the high ceilings and echoing down long, dark halls.  _

_ “Shhhh, baby,” a raspy voice mumbled against her, causing vibrations in all the right spots. “Don’t want to wake the sisters, do you?”  _

_ “I don’t care, just keep going,” Wynonna panted, twisting her fingers into raven locks to coax her lover forward. Deep brown eyes met hers, and a devious smile flashed across Rosita’s face before she slowly ran her glorious tongue along the length of the Heir’s core.  _

_“You taste so good, baby. I could eat this pussy for hours,” the Latina teased as she took Wynonna’s clit between her_ _plump lips and sucked just hard enough to make the other woman quiver in delight._

_ “I would not ... oh fuck ... object to that at all.” Rosita hummed against her and the sensation pushed her even closer to the edge. Fingers tightened in the former Revenants long hair, tugging just roughly enough to send a message. _

_ Wynonna was close. Dangerously close. _

_ Rosita seemed to realize because suddenly her lips and tongue began moving more vigorously against her aching core. Before Wynonna knew it her body was spasming, her hips were bucking wildly into the other woman’s mouth, and Rosita was happily drinking in every drop she had to offer as she came hard into her eager mouth. _

_When her breathing had evened out and the vibrations of her body settled, Wynonna felt the woman between her legs shift. Soft kisses began being pressed against the length of her stomach and the Heir reached down to scoop her lover into her arms, pulling her up so their naked bodies were pressed_ _tightly together._

_ “Hi,” she whispered, softly cupping Rosita’s cheek and nuzzling their noses. _

_ “Hi,” the bartender repeated, kissing her lover’s forehead sweetly. _

_ “I can’t believe I’m actually holding you.” _

_ “Softy.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ “I can’t believe it either. I’ve wanted this for so long, Wynonna.” The Heir’s heart clenched at her admission. Part of her wanted to ask just how long but she knew there was time for that later. Insteadof prying she placed a finger under Rosita’s chin and tilted her head until their eyes met. _

_ “I’m here now, baby,” she whispered, before slowly leaning forward to connect their lips ... _

** BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP **

Wynonna woke with a start, her body soaked in sweat and her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, falling back against her pillows. Of course she had set an alarm the one morning she was actually having a pleasant dream.

An  _ extremely _ pleasant dream.

There was a dull ache radiating between her legs and she honestly couldn’t tell if it was from that unbelievable dream she’d just had or from fucking herself senseless to Rosita’s texts last night. Either way, the thought of the other woman had her body buzzing and her panties way wetter than they had been in quite some time. 

_ Would it be extremely clingy to text her already?  _

The older Earp pondered for a minute but quickly decided she didn’t care. She had followed her instincts with Rosita up until this point and it was working out  very well for her. So if those same instincts were telling her to text her now, it was probably best to listen. Right? 

_ Fuck it. Let yourself feel this. _

Grabbing her phone she fired off a quick text to the Latina.

_** Wynonna  ** _

I just had a VERY interesting dream about you.

Part of her felt stupid immediately upon hitting send. Telling a girl she was dreaming about her not even 48 hours into ... whatever this was? It was too much. Wasn’t it? Shouldn’t she be playing harder to get?

_ No. No fucking games, Earp. _

Before she had a chance to dwell on it any further her phone chimed and she jumped embarrassingly quick to grab it.

_** Rosita ** _

I like the sound of that. What kind of dream?

_ See? Another win for your instincts! Where has this been all my life? _

_** Wynonna  ** _

A super sexy one.

_** Rosita ** _

Tell me everything.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Someone’s eager.

_** Rosita ** _

Can you blame me?

_** Wynonna  ** _

Not in the slightest.

_** Rosita ** _

So what was I doing in this dream?

_** Wynonna ** _

WE were in the nunnery ...

_** Rosita ** _

Of course.

_** Wynonna ** _

Not sure where the nuns were but it was super dark and damp and kind of creepy ...

_** Rosita ** _

As much as I appreciate the picture you’re painting ... the setting is of no interest to me at all.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Patience is a virtue, Roise ;)

_** Rosita ** _

I don’t think I can be patient when it comes to you, baby.

_ Baby _ . 

It wasn’t something Wynonna was used to being called. Doc was always more of a  _ darling _ guy. Dolls just used  _ Earp _ as a term of endearment. And the sound of it coming off Champ’s lips when he’d use it on Waverly never ceased to make her nauseous. 

But Rosita calling her  baby ... that immediately gave her butterflies.

_** Wynonna  ** _

I was in your bed ... very naked ... and you were going down on me.

_** Rosita ** _

Mmmmm fuck. That’s so hot.

_** Wynonna ** _

It REALLY was.

_** Rosita ** _

What else happened?

_** Wynonna ** _

Well, besides me coming incredibly hard into your mouth ... ;)

_** Rosita ** _

Fuuuuuck, baby.

_** Wynonna ** _

Funnily enough ... we cuddled. After you were finished cleaning up down there, of course.

_** Rosita ** _

Of course. I’d never leave even a drop of you behind.

Wynonna whimpered. Images of Rosita between in her legs, making her come and then cleaning her up in an endless cycle of pleasure flashed in her mind. How was it possible that this woman was having such an effect on her? 

_** Wynonna ** _

Not a drop, huh? I don’t know ... I might need some hard evidence to support that claim.

_** Rosita ** _

Anytime you want, Earp. I’m extremely thorough. 

_** Wynonna  ** _

I swear, it’s not even fair how sexy you are.

_** Rosita ** _

Pot meet kettle. So cuddling, huh?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yeah there was definite cuddling. 

_** Rosita ** _

Kind of annoyed that our conversation inspired this incredibly sexy dream for you and I got nothing.

_** Wynonna ** _

My subconscious must just be a whole lot nicer than yours. 

_** Rosita ** _

Guess so. Maybe we’ll just have to have an even longer and dirtier conversation tonight so that mine has some extra fuel to manifest it ;)

_** Wynonna ** _

Oh I think we can definitely make that happen.

_** Rosita ** _

Good. I’ll start brainstorming all of the absolute filthiest things I want to do to you. 

_** Wynonna ** _

I swear you’re going to ruin me.

_** Rosita ** _

Noooo. Maybe a few pairs of your panties. But not you ;)

_** Wynonna  ** _

Is it even worth wearing any today if I’m just going to be wet all day thinking about you?

_** Rosita ** _

Definitely not. 

_** Wynonna  ** _

Noted ;)

_** Rosita ** _

Any big plans for the day? Besides not wearing any underwear and fantasizing about me.

_** Wynonna ** _

I mean, I did have some errands to run. Now I’m probably just going to be absolutely useless.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh I think you’ll be just fine, Earp ;)

_** Wynonna  ** _

I don’t know about that. I might just need to stay in bed all day and text sexy things to you.

_** Rosita ** _

As much as I would LOVE that ... I have some things to get done :( Running a supernatural nunnery is a lot of work. 

_** Wynonna ** _

Ugh. So unfair.

_** Rosita ** _

I promise I’ll make it up to you later.

_** Wynonna  ** _

But I want you now :(

_** Rosita ** _

Omg are you whining, Earp?

_** Wynonna ** _

Yes!

_** Rosita ** _

Aw, poor baby.

_** Wynonna ** _

Maybe I’d feel better if you gave me something to hold me over until later.

_** Rosita ** _

Oh yeah? Like what?

_** Wynonna ** _

Hmmm maybe a preview of some of the filth I have in store for me?

_** Rosita ** _

[Image sent]

How about this instead?

Wynonna’s mouth instantly dropped open. Staring back at her on the screen was a photo of the other woman from the chest up. Her eyes were dark with lust and the filthiest grin played on her lips. She was wearing a sheer white tank top, her hard nipples straining against the fabric, and the Heir could just barely make out of the dusky pink color of them. She shuddered as she thought about what it would feel like to run her hands down the woman’s tanned neck to her chest and squeeze those breasts, to feel hard her nipples against her palms, to swoop down and take that plump lower lip between her teeth. 

She wanted it. She wanted her, in her arms and she wasn’t sure how long she could go without being able to reach out and touch her.

_** Wynonna ** _

You are ... Jesus, Rosie, you’re a fucking goddess. 

_** Rosita ** _

Well aren’t you a sweet talker.

_** Wynonna ** _

I just call it like I see it.

_** Rosita ** _

You’re too cute, Earp. But you’re making me lazy right now. Going to have to put this conversation on pause for now.

_** Wynonna  ** _

Nooooooooooooo :(

_** Rosita ** _

Quit whining. I’ll talk to you later, baby. Promise :) 

Wynonna

Talk to you then :)   
  


The Heir threw her phone on her bed and groaned. This was quite possibly the most sexually frustrated she’d ever been, but the thing gnawing at her the most was that even if she was able to get through the rest of the day without spontaneously combusting, she still couldn’t physically be with Rosita.

That dream had given her an insatiable craving to have the the other woman pressed against her, skin on skin, securely in her arms. And that picture she’d sent had only made it stronger.

_ Too bad you left her in a supernatural nunnery, jackass. It’s your own fault you can’t see her. Unless ... _

The portal. That weird, twisty, green glowing portal. It had appeared to her before ... so there was at least a small chance it would again, right? 

_ Cut the crap, Earp. Stop getting your hopes up. Just take a cold shower, grab Haught, go to Shorty’s and drink your feelings until later. _

———————————————————

Twenty minutes, and a very cold shower later, Wynonna was slamming the door of the Homestead open and trudging into the kitchen, with no concern for her surroundings. If Waverly and Nicole were unclothed somewhere in her path, they were just going to have to deal with it - she was in no mood to be considerate. 

There was already a pot of coffee on the stove, thank god, and she numbly marched over to pour herself a cup which she then proceeded to pour a healthy serving of whiskey into.

“So it’s that kind of morning, huh?” The sudden intruding voice startled her, causing her to jump slightly and spill whiskey all over the counter. Whipping around, she saw Nicole standing there, hair sleep tousled, and a concerned look on her face.

“Jesus, Haught! Wear a bell.” Rolling her eyes and ignoring the mess she’d just made, she grabbed her coffee and sank down into a chair. When she looked up, her friend’s eyes were still glued to her. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Nicole’s voice was laced with worry and for a moment she felt bad. It wasn’t like someone died, she was just being mopey and dramatic. Her hardened expression softened and she nodded, pushing out one of the kitchen chair’s next to her for the redhead to sit down in.

“I’m fine. Just ... feeling bad for myself,” she explained, taking a big swig very boozy coffee. Nicole took a seat next to her and looked at her expectantly.

“Want to elaborate there? Because you seemed pretty over-the-moon happy last night before you went back to the barn. Did something happen with ... you know.” The taller woman looked around quickly and whispered the last part, much to Wynonna’s amusement.

“No, nothing happened,” she assured her. “Well, believe me ...  _ stuff _ happened. Lots of stuff. Toe-curling amazing stuff.” Her voice was dripping with suggestion and Nicole grimaced.

“Oh I don’t need all the gory details,” she pleaded.

“Payback’s a bitch. Now you know how I feel.” 

“Anyway! Go on ... “

“Anyway ... then I had this dream that just ... it was super nice and it made me feel all these things and now I’m just a fucking mess, alright?” 

“Hold up ... are you telling my you’re moping around like the world is ending because you’re sexually frustrated?” Nicole asked pointedly. Wynonna glared at the amused look on her face.

“It’s not ... it’s not that. Trust me, I was  very satisfied last night.”

“Please stop.”

“I just feel like ... after talking to her these last few days and that  fucking dream ... I felt ... I just wish I could see her, you know? I hate the fact that she’s in that stupid nunnery and I really hate the fact that she can’t fucking leave.”When she finished rambling she chanced a look up at Nicole who was staring back at her with googly eyes.

_ Oh crap, here it comes. _

“Wynonna ... that is  _ so cute _ ,” she practically squealed, causing the older girl to scoff.

“Is it? Because I feel fucking miserable.”

“Okay, that part isn’t cute. But Wy, this is a good thing. You’re really giving into your feelings here. Don’t pretend that’s not big for you.”

“Yeah well, if this is what giving into my feelings is like, I’m very over it.”

“What I don’t understand is why you can’t see her.”

“Did you not get the part that if she leaves the nunnery she disappears, or ... ?”

“So why can’t  you go there?”

“It’s a  supernatural nunnery, Nicole. It’s not exactly easily accessible. You can only get there through this glowy Irish symbol portal thing and I ... I don’t know how to access it or if it’s even still open.” Nicole nodded solemnly, realizing how few options the Earp had here.

“I’m sorry, Wynonna. I know you really like her.”

“I mean ... I  could always check the gultch ... that’s where we found her ... and where we last saw it appear.”

“Wynonna! Why wouldn’t you lead with that?” Nicole exclaimed.

“Because what if I go and it’s not there? What if I get there and I have my hopes up and then I can’t get to her?” Even the thought of that made a pit form in her stomach. She hadn’t let herself dwell on it up until this point, but there was a very good chance that she would never be able to see Rosita again. But fully admitting that to herself would make her heart absolutely crack in two.

“Last time I checked, Wynonna  fucking Earp didn’t deal in ‘what ifs.’ Last time I checked, Wynonna Earp was a  _ boss-ass bitch  _ who took no prisoners and went after  exactly what she wanted. I mean, look at everything you’ve done. You’ve saved the world - multiple times. You got Peacemaker back. You were trapped in an evil garden for a year and a half. Are you really going to let  _ this _ trip you up?” 

The older girl smiled. Nicole Haught was a woman of many talents, but the power of her words was no doubt her greatest strength. How she could so easily put something in perspective, something others would struggle with for countless hours, never ceased to amaze her and it made her heart happy knowing she had this incredible woman on her team. In her family.

Still though, there was an unfamiliar fear holding her back that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“This ... this might scare me more than all of that, Nicole. The things she makes me feel ... I’ve never ... “ 

“Yeah, I know. And that’s exactly why you have to go after her,” the redhead said softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand lightly.

“God, why are you so annoyingly ... right all the time?”

“It’s a gift, Earp.”

“What if I get there and she’s not happy to see me? Like, what if she thinks I’m incredibly clinging and gross?”

“Do I really need to translate what her texts actually mean to you again?”

“I mean, the most recent ones are pretty dirty, so I guess it depends how scarred you want to be.”

“Ew, nevermind.”

“You sure? The last picture she sent me, while incredibly hot, was actually pretty tame. I feel like as a lesbian you’d appreciate it. Although I guess you can kind of see her nipples through her shirt.”

“Yeah, I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.”

“It’ll be your loss if you don’t get off your mopey ass and go get her.”

“Okay. I’m going to fucking do it.”

“Fuck yes!”

“If you don’t hear from me - “

“I’ll assume your banging your hot girlfriend in a creepy church or whatever.”

“It’s a nunnery, Haught. And she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yet.” Wynonna smirked. There was no use in trying to deny it. She turned to leave but paused. 

“Listen, I’m sure she won’t but, if Waves asks ... “

“I’ll cover for you, don’t worry,” Nicole assured her. “But you guys need to work this out and soon. Using sex to distract her is getting less and less effective.”

“Gross.”

———————————————————

When Wynonna reached Steve Gulch, her stomach was in knots. A mix of nerves and butterflies threatened to bubble over into actual vomit and multiple times throughout the trip she had to pause and take a deep breath to stop it.

There was an extremely good chance this little trip could end in nothing but disappointment. In fact, it was more likely than not. But as much as it would kill her to go back to the Homestead without having seen the woman who’d been invading her thoughts for days now (especially considering she’d stopped back in the barn to sexy herself up before leaving), she had to try. Nicole was right ... she was not the type of person who just gave into her fears. She was a god damn Earp and she went after what she wanted,  who she wanted. 

_ Alright you weird glowing knot ... where are you? _

An hour went by. Nothing.

Two hours. Still nothing.

Three hours. She was re-covering all of her tracks to check if she had missed anything. 

By hour four she was blasting boulders of ammonite with Peacemaker, pretty certain it wouldn’t make any difference but also too frustrated to care.

The sun was beginning to set and the cold was starting to set into her bones. Her legs were sore from countless laps around the entirety of the gultch. 

She was exhausted ... but more than that, she was sad.

She needed to get off her feet, so she found a small boulder and all but collapsed onto it. A lump started to form in her throat as she sat there, staring at the clearing where only a few days prior she and Doc had found Rosita. Standing there with that smoldering look, in that way-too-enticing red coat. What she wouldn’t give to manifest that image into that clearing right now. Frustration started bubbling up in her.

“I just want to see her,” she called out to no one in particular. “Is that so bad? For me to want to be happy for two fucking seconds?”

More and more minutes passed, until finally she knew it was time. It was over. She had to go home. Willing herself back onto her feet, she holstered Peacemaker and began the long walking back to her truck. But before she could get far, she paused.

A low hum filled the air suddenly and flashes of green appeared on the rocks in front of her.

_ No fucking way. _

She whipped around and there, right where she had just been sitting, was the sister’s Celtic knot glowing in the most miraculous green hue she had ever seen. Hot tears began to prickle in her eyes as she stared at it and she laughed to herself, half in relief and half to stifle the sob she was surely about to let out. 

Before she even realized what she was doing she was running to it and then ... darkness. 

In the blink of an eye the bone chilling cold of the gultch was replaced by the damp chilliness of the dark room she’d just been transported to. It was close to pitch black, and she could barely get her bearings. She was decently sure she wasn’t in danger, but she rested her hand on Peacemaker, just in case, and began walking forward slowly. 

She was a few steps in when ... _CRACK_.

A sharp pain whipped across her chest and she was sent flying onto the floor. She landed hard on her back and scrambled to at least get up into a sitting positioned when suddenly the room was illuminated by torch light. 

“What the fuck?” she whispered to herself as she took in the site in front of her.

About twenty nuns stood in a group, all holding staffs with extremely threatening looking blades atop. They stared at her menacingly, and just as it looked like they were about to charge towards her a voice rang out. One that made Wynonna’s heart leap out of her chest. 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

As if they were the god damn Red Sea, the nuns parted down the center and revealed Rosita, standing there in what was obviously her pajamas - a plain white t-shirt and loose black short-shorts. Her long black hair hung loosely around her shoulders there was not a trace of makeup visible on her face. 

It was the most beautiful site Wynonna had ever seen.

As their eyes met, the former Revenant’s went wide, obviously shocked to see the Earp Heir standing, or rather, knocked on her ass in front of her. 

“Wynonna?” she said softly, but just loud enough for the oldest Earp to hear her. The shock was evident in her voice, and Wynonna could have sworn she almost heard it crack a bit. 

“Surprise,” she replied, an obvious strain in her own voice. Damn, that stick must have hit her harder in the chest than she realized. A wide smile spread across Rosita’s face before she once again realized the scene playing out before her.

Wynonna on the ground. Her sisters huddled around her with spears. Her expression immediately hardened again as she made her way down the aisle towards the other woman. 

“I said what the  fuck is going on?” she repeated angrily. When she got to Wynonna she knelt next to her, worry plastered on her face as she looked her over for injuries. A soft hand reached down to cup her cheek and the Heir’s skin was set ablaze by the contact. Suddenly she felt dizzy, not from her injury, but from the intoxicating presence of the woman next to her. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” 

“Just a love tap, I’m sure,” Wynonna joked, wincing as she went to sit up more. 

“Fucking assholes,” Rosita whispered under her breath. Without even thinking twice, Wynonna placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. Brown melted into blue, and for a moment she forgot how to speak. “Hey,” she said. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” 

Rosita nodded and stood, grabbing Wynonna’s hands to help pull her up as well. Once she was back on her feet she glanced back at the sisters who were still glaring at her.

“Ladies,” she greeted awkwardly. Before she could say anything else though, Rosita grabbed her hand and turned towards the nuns too.

“Do you all realize who you were about to attack?” she asked accusingly. “This is Wynonna fucking Earp. She freed you from that demon bitch. You owe her your lives. So if you ever touch a hair on her head again, so help me God-“

“Hey, hey, hey,” Wynonna said softly, cutting her off and spinning her around to face her again. “It’s okay, you don’t have to go all Full Metal Jacket on them.” Rosita quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned deviously. 

“Telling me how to discipline my sisters, Earp?” Wynonna gulped and raised a hand up, standing down. “As I was saying ... touch her again and I  _ will _ break out the chastity belts.  _ Do not _ test me.” 

Wynonna stifled a giggle and Rosita turned back towards her with an amused glint in her eye. 

“That should keep them docile,” she explained, reaching down to grab Wynonna’s other hand as the nuns began to file back down the halls to their rooms. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Yeah ... I can’t either,” Wynonna said. She let her eyes drift down Rosita’s body, taking in every detail, every curve. Standing in front of her felt like a dream.

“I’m glad you’ve graduated to just  blatantly checking me out, Earp.” Wynonna’s eyes snapped up to meet teasing ones and her cheeks tinged pink. She tried desperately to quickly think of a retort, but her mind was so overwhelmed by the feeling of having the other woman so close to her that all she could do was concede.

“Whatever, I can’t help it. You look ... just ... wow.” Rosita smiled widely and pulled Wynonna closer, their bodies now touching. The contact almost caused the taller woman to moan, but in a moment of unbelievable self-restraint she kept her cool.

“How did you even-“

“Sheer determination,” Wynonna laughed. “After this morning I just ... I had to see you. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s a lot more than okay,” Rosita confirmed, resting her forehead against the Heir’s. “I wanted to see you too ... I just didn’t think we could, you know?”

“Well I wasn’t about to give up on you, so ...” Wynonna winced as they words left her mouth, worrying they may have been too much. But when Rosita pulled back slightly and looked at her with glassy eyes, her worry faded instantly.

“You’re really something, Wynonna Earp. You know that?” she whispered. She let go of Wynonna’s hands suddenly, and the Earp immediately missed the contact until those same soft hands reach up to cup the back of her neck. Her own hands slowly made their way to rest on glorious hips, and she couldn’t help but let her fingers dig in lightly. “Not to state the obvious but I’m definitely going to kiss you right now so ... if you aren’t into that, please tell me now.”

“Rosie ... just kiss me.” The hands cupping they back of her neck suddenly pulled her closer and their lips came together in what had to be the sweetest, softest kiss since the dawn of man. Deft fingers worked their way into chestnut locks as plump lips moved enticingly against each other. The feeling of actually have Rosita in her arms was so overwhelming to Wynonna that she almost felt like she could cry, but the sensation of the other woman’s tongue tracing her bottom lip softly brought her crashing back to the moment, and she happily parted her lips to allow Rosita to deepen the kiss. Tongues danced together, teeth clashed and nipped, and it wasn’t until both women were desperate for air that they even remembered anything outside that kiss existed. Pulling back slightly, they rested their foreheads together and panted, both smiling way too wide for their own good.

“God, Rosie ...” There was so much Wynonna wanted to say, but those were the only words she could get out at the moment. Her entire body was on fire, her mind was reeling, and Rosita was invading all of her senses. She truly didn’t believe in perfection, but if it did exist, this was definitely it.

“I know, baby. I know.” The taller woman’s breath caught in her throat. Reading it via text had nothing on actually hearing her say it. “Should we um ... take this somewhere more private?”

“Fuck yes,” Wynonna answered immediately.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Eager is an understatement. I swear, Rosie, if you don’t take me somewhere I will legitimately take you right here.”

“Oh yeah? Is that how it happened in your dream?”

“I’m honestly not sure, I was way too focused on that tongue of yours.”

“Well then I should probably show you what it can do, shouldn’t I?” 

“Please.”

“Come on, Earp ... you picked a really good night to come. All those filthy things I was going to text you about later are totally front of mind right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be ... steamy. Let me know what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita takes Wynonna back to her room and things get ... steamy. And also super soft.

Wynonna felt as if she was floating as Rosita led her through the dark, twisting halls of the nunnery. They were going to what she assumed was the former Revenant’s bedroom,  _ somewhere private _ , and she could feel the anticipation bubbling within her. 

That kiss -  _ that fucking kiss _ \- had her entire body buzzing and her desire for the raven haired woman was reaching levels she hadn’t even realized were possible. She quite literally only had to be patient for a few more seconds, but even that was proving to be a challenge. All she wanted to do was push her lover against one of these walls, kiss her senseless and fuck her over and over again until she physically couldn’t anymore. Then again, she also wanted Rosita to do the same to her. It was going to be a battle for control for sure, but luckily there would be absolutely no losers this time. 

When they finally approached a door at the very end of the hallway, Rosita spun around and leaned back against it. Wynonna took a step closer so that their bodies were press together, effectively pinning the other woman against the door. The Heir’s hands shot up to cup tanned cheeks, and she swooped in to connect their lips again.

The kiss was searing but way too short for Wynonna’s liking as the biochemist pulled away after just a few seconds. 

“You okay?” Wynonna asked, already missing the contact. 

“Yeah I just ...” Rosita paused for a second. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust but Wynonna also noticed a twinkle of something else in them ... but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. “Once we get in there I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop myself so I just wanted to give you a chance to ... I mean, we don’t have to do anything ... we could just ...  _ God _ , I’m being so lame! What I’m  _ trying _ to say is, I don’t want to pressure you. If you’re not totally, one hundred percent into this we can just ... hang out or something. I have a pretty huge collection of trashy TV shows downloaded on my phone so ... whatever you want to do.” 

Wynonna’s heart thumped in her chest. Of course it wasn’t enough for this woman to be gorgeous and sexy and funny and brilliant ... she also just  _ had _ to be sweet too. 

_ You’re a goner, Earp. Better make your peace with that now. _

“Rosita ...” she started, rubbing her thumb lightly over the Latina’s cheek. “As much as I appreciate your chivalry ... what I  _ want _ is for you to take me in that room so we can get very naked and do all kinds of dirty, debaucherous stuff to each other, okay? We can save the trashy TV for after.” 

“Yeah?” Rosita asked, smiling widely. 

“Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear,” Wynonna confirmed, twisting their fingers together much to the amusement of the other woman. Without another word, Rosita opened the door and pulled the Heir inside. 

Wynonna didn’t even have a chance to take in her surroundings before she was being pushed towards the bed. When she felt the back of her knees bump against the mattress she sat down on the edge and Rosita wasted no time before climbing onto her lap and wrapping her arms loosely around her neck. The younger woman moved her hands to slide up the smooth, tanned legs on either side of her own, and only stopped when she hit the barrier of the other woman’s shorts. She glanced up to find deep brown eyes looking at her tenderly.

“I want you so bad, Wy,” Rosita whispered, leaning in slightly so that their lips barely touched. Wynonna took advantage of the situation and lightly nipped at her bottom lip, before kissing it softly. 

“So take me, baby,” she answered, sliding her hands even lower so that they were just under the fabric of Rosita’s shorts, and firmly on her glorious ass. She squeezed the mounds of flesh roughly, eliciting the most delicious moan from the woman on top of her.

Before she knew it, soft lips were crashing into her own and Rosita was grinding her hips hard onto her lap. The friction it created way beyond heavenly, and the Earp couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as well.She parted her lips slightly to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue deftly into Rosita’s eager mouth and massaging hers with it. The Latina’s fingers made their way into Wynonna’s hair and tugged back roughly, breaking their lips apart and exposing the Heir’s neck. Without warning her head dipped down and she began leaving a trail of wet kisses from the base all the way up to the spot right below the taller woman’s ear. Once there she ran her tongue over the spot way-too-enticingly before biting down, hard.

“Fuck,” Wynonna hissed in pleasure, bucking her own hips forward to create more friction. How Rosita had figured out where her spot was was beyond her, but right now she was too lost in the feeling of her suckling on it to care. 

Suddenly though, Rosita pulled back and Wynonna found herself desperately leaning forward to chase her lips. The older woman pushed her back playfully, chuckling at how worked up the Heir seemed to be, before reaching her hands down to the hem of her own shirt and slowly lifting the garment off and tossing it to the side.

Wynonna’s mouth went dry. The site of Rosita’s bare breasts immediately sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core and she could practically feel the wetness soaking through her jeans.

“Can I?” she rasped out, her hands itching to reach up and grab. Rosita chuckled again and nodded.

“Of course, baby,” she purred. “They’re yours.”

_ They’re yours. _

The way Rosita let those words roll so sensually off her tongue unleashed something primal within Wynonna and before her brain could even catch up to her, her hands were shooting up to cup those gorgeous breasts. 

“Fuck, baby,” Rosita hissed as the Heir began to work her chest, squeezing, massaging and tweaking her nipples between her fingers just rough enough to have the woman whimpering in pleasure. 

Wynonna’s mouth was beginning to water and she couldn’t wait any more, so she dipped down and wrapped her lips around one of Rosita’s dusky nipples, sucking it roughly into her mouth before running her tongue over to sooth it. She repeated the process over and over, the other woman arching into her touch, before switching over to give the other breast equal treatment.

“You’re so fucking good at that, baby.” Wynonna moaned and pulled the woman tighter against her, detaching her mouth from her breast and reaching up to kiss her sweetly. 

“Your tits might just be the most amazing things in the world,” Wynonna husked.

“So I’ve been told,” Rosita bit back. The raven haired girl had a cocky look on her face and as much as it turned Wynonna on, she also wanted nothing more than to wipe it clean off. Biting her own lip hard, she began to slide one of the hands that had been resting on the other woman’s breast down her stomach, achingly slow, until she reach the hem of her shorts. Shooting the former Revenant the filthiest look she could manage, she slid her fingers underneath until she met short, soft curls. Rosita’s expression faded from cocky to desperate as she looked down at her lover with pleading eyes. Deciding to take mercy on the girl, and too worked up to wait any longer herself, Wynonna slid her hand the rest of the way down so that she was cupping Rosita’s core. 

Both women moaned loudly as her fingers slid through the wetness she found there.

“Jesus, Rosie ... you’re  _so fucking_ wet , baby.” 

“It’s all for you, Wy. That’s what you do to me, baby.” Wynonna immediately found Rosita’s clit and began rubbing it in slow, tight circles. She couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of wetness seeping between her fingers, of how hard the small bud was starting to get as she rubbed. The Latina began to rock her hips slowly and the visual of her doing that with Wynonna’s hand deep in her shorts was enough to make the Heir want to come on the spot. “That feels so good, baby. I love the way you rub my pussy like that.” 

_ Dirty talk ... of course. You’re so going to come in your pants, Earp. _

Rosita must have seen how dark her eyes got and a teasing smile spread across her face.

“You like that, baby? When I ... oh fuck ... when I talk dirty to you?” Wynonna started rubbing the woman’s clit faster, eliciting a strangled whimper from her. 

“Do you really think I’m going to let you tease me while I’m actively fingering you?” Wynonna asked. 

“No more teasing ... I promise ... oh shit that’s so good ... I need you inside, Wy ... please,” Rosita panted. Her abs were starting to flex and spasm and Wynonna knew she must be close already. Without warning she plunged two fingers deep into the former bartender and began thrusting in and out rapidly. Rosita nearly screamed out in ecstasy.

“Is that good, baby?” Rosita nodded and whimpered. “Are you going to come for me?”

“Mmmmm fuck, so hard, baby. Please.” 

“You’re such a good girl, Rosie.” At her words she felt Rosita’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers and her hips began bucking even more wildly, meeting her thrusts with a primal need. 

“Wynonna ... fuck I’m coming,” the Latina moaned out loudly. The Earp kept her fingers thrusting softly as her lover rode out her orgasm, and it wasn’t until her body stilled and her breathing evened out a little that she removed her hand from Rosita’s shorts and brought her fingers directly to her lips.

She sucked Rosita’s juices off greedily, reveling in the sweetness and instantly knowing she’d never get enough of that taste.

“God, you taste so fucking good, Rosie,” she said, releasing her fingers with a pop. She looked up to find the woman on her lap staring at her with dark, hooded eyes. Wynonna could only bite her lip in anticipation of what was coming next. 

“My turn,” Rosita whispered seductively before reaching down and lifting Wynonna’s shirt over her head. A second later the Earp Heir was being pushed back onto the bed and she felt Rosita pull off her shoes and socks before reaching up to undo her jeans. She lifted her hips to aid the former Revenant in sliding them down her long legs and before she knew it she was laying back on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. Rosita stood at the end of the bed staring at her. A satisfied smile played on her lips as she took in every inch of the younger woman’s body. Usually that type of scrutiny would make Wynonna feel insecure - but not with Rosita. The way the other woman was looking at her made her feel beautiful and radiant and she couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, someone had made her feel like that.

“Like what you see?” she teased, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Wynonna Earp,” Rosie said sincerely. There was so much emotion in her voice, and for a second Wynonna thought she felt a lump form in her throat. She wanted to respond, to let the other woman know how beautiful she thought she was too, but before any words could form on her tongue Rosita was slipping the tiny shorts she was still wearing down her tanned legs, along with her panties, and kicking them to the side, leaving her completely nude. 

Wynonna’s brain almost short-circuited. 

“Like what  _ you _ see?” Rosita giggled as Wynonna continued to gape at her. All the other woman could do was nod.

“Come here ... please,” Wynonna begged, needing to feel that gorgeous body on top of her and fast. Not needing anymore coaxing, Rosita crawled towards her and laid their bodies together, both of them moaning at the full skin-to-skin contact. Wynonna couldn’t even decide where to put her hands first, there was so much she wanted to touch and rub and squeeze, but she finally settled on running her hands down the woman’s toned back until she reached her ass. 

Rosita leaned down to kiss her hard and began rolling her hips firmly into the Heir’s, loving the whimpers the movement elicited against her lips. Reaching a hand around, she easily unclipped her lover’s bra and tossed it to the side before pulling back slightly. 

“You ready, Earp?” Wynonna looked at her with blown out eyes.

“F-for what?” she stammered. 

“I’m about to make your dream come true.” With one final, searing kiss to her lips, Rosita began the slow, torturous trek down Wynonna’s body. She began by leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her neck, sucking and nipping in a way that was sure to leave marks, but the Heir couldn’t have cared less. Rosita’s mouth, her lips, her teeth, they all felt heavenly against her flushed skin and she needed her lower. 

Satisfied with the work she had done on her lover’s neck, she began to move south, peppering light kisses all over her chest until she reached petite breasts. Gazing up at Wynonna with seductive eyes, she enveloped a perky nipple between her lips and began to suck and lick. 

“Holy shit,” the younger woman whimpered, writhing against her lover’s mouth as she switched back and forth, teasing her taught nipples in the most delicious ways. “Rosie, please. I need you, baby.”

Rosita hummed against Wynonna’s skin and began moving lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach until she slid off the bed and sunk to her knees at the end of it. The taller woman propped herself up on her elbows again to get a better look at the girl as she reached up and slowly pulled her lace panties down her legs. Once they were off and discarded, the former Revenant placed her hands on the insides of Wynonna’s shaking knees and parted her legs. Her eyes went wide at the site.

“Fuck,” she hissed, taking in the visual before her. Wynonna Earp, naked, writhing and wet. She licked her lips and had to stop herself from diving right in - she had a little more teasing to do. “You’re fucking _dripping_ , baby. Is that all for me?”

Wynonna nodded vigorously.

“Use your words for me, Wy.”

“Y-yes! It’s all for you ... you make me so wet, Rosie. I need you.”

“What do you need, baby?” Rosita asked, dragging her nails lightly along creamy thighs and causing her lover’s hips to buck forward.

“I need your mouth on me,” the Heir whimpered.

“Anywhere in particular, babe?” She was being cruel and she knew it, but it was way too much fun to watch Wynonna squirm. 

“Rosie!”

“Tell me, baby. Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

“Fuck, Rosie, I want you to eat my pussy and I want to come in your mouth.” 

“Anything you say, sweetheart.” Without another word, Rosita dipped her head down and flattened her tongue against Wynonna’s aching core, dragging it slowly from her opening up to her clit. She moaned at the taste - a salty yet sweet mixture that somehow was just _so completely_ Wynonna. It was intoxicating and she repeated her movement over and over again to drink in as much of it as possible. 

Wynonna’s fingers drifted down and wrapped themselves in Rosita’s long, silky hair, and she hung on for dear life. Dream Rosita truly had nothing on real life Rosita. The sensation of the woman’s tongue and mouth working her pussy so _fucking masterfully_ was setting a fire in her and she knew she was going to be coming embarrassingly quick. 

“Fuck, baby that’s so fucking good,” she choked out. 

“Yeah? You like how I eat this pussy, baby?” Rosita teased against her before switching gears to wrap her lips around Wynonna’s clit and suck greedily.

“Oh my God, yes!” The shaking in her thighs had increased and she knew she was only a well-timed lick away from completely falling apart onto her lover’s skillful tongue. Rosita must have sensed it too. She ran her tongue down Wynonna’s slit and plunged it inside of her, bringing her hand up to work her clit with her thumb. 

That was all it took. In a matter of seconds Wynonna was crying out and bucking her hips ferociously against Rosita’s greedy mouth as the woman drank in every ounce of her release. She tried to keep her gaze focused on the woman between her legs but her orgasm was so intensely ripping through her that her vision went blurry for a second and she threw her head back. She was dizzy and hoarse, but as the waves of pleasure wracking her body subsided, she let out a satisfied giggle. Never in her life had she felt so fucking good.

True to her word, Rosita was still busy between her legs, cleaning up every drop of come she possibly could and causing Wynonna’s body to twitch with each lick and suck. 

“Mmmm if you don’t stop I’m going to come again,” she moaned. 

“Yeah ... that’s definitely the idea, babe.”

———————————————————

Hours later, the two were sweaty, spent and blissed out beyond belief. Their bodies were strewn across Rosita’s bed and neither of them had the will or strength to move. 

Wynonna wasn’t even sure how many times she had come, but she was positive it must have broken some kind of record. She had never felt anything even close to the sensations the former Revenant had coaxed out of her this evening and she was decently sure she’d be ruined for life because of it. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Using all the strength she could muster, she turned onto her side and looked at the woman next to her.

Rosita was lying flat on her back, her hair mussed all around her, her tanned skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. Still hard nipples capped those perfect breasts, and her chest rose and fell steadily. Her eyes were closed, but she must have sensed Wynonna staring at her, because an amused smile played on her face.

She was the most beautiful person Wynonna had ever seen, and her heart thumped in her chest at the thought that, at least in this moment, she was hers. 

“You going to keep staring? Or are you going to get that top shelf ass over here to cuddle me?” Rosita asked teasingly. Wynonna chuckled and slid over to her lover, wrapping her arms snugly around her middle and nuzzling her face into her neck. Rosita’s arms moved to wrap tightly around her as well, pulling her as close as humanly possible. 

_ Fuck ... this is way too perfect. You are so ungodly screwed. _

Screwed was an understatement. Wynonna knew that what she’d initially thought was just a crush had now developed into something more. Something _so much_ more. And now that she knew what it was like to kiss Rosita, to hold her, to make love to her ... it wasn’t going to be possible to shrug it off anymore. She was falling for the former Revenant. Hard and fast.

Soft lips pressing against her forehead brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled against tanned skin.

“You okay, baby?” Rosita asked. 

“I’m way more than okay,” Wynonna answered, titling her head up to kiss the underside of the Latina’s jaw. 

“Not sure how it stacks up to your dream but ... I thought that was pretty fucking incredible.”

“Trust me ... my dream had nothing on the real thing. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”

“Which time?”

“Exactly.”

“Not to one-up you but, I’ve also never come that hard before and I’ve got about 100 years on you so ...”

“So I win, obviously.”

“So cocky.” A comfortable silence fell over them, and Wynonna’s mind began to wander. She was so unbelievably happy in this moment and she didn’t want to think about anything beyond it, but she couldn’t help wondering what was going to happen next. 

She would have to leave at some point and return home. But where did that leave her and Rosita? What did all of this mean? Would this be a regular thing? Would she even be able to come back again if she left? There were so many unknowns and her heart couldn’t handle the thought of possibly not being able to see her again after all this.

“You’re thinking way too loud, Earp,” Rosita said softly. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Wynonna lied, not wanting to ruin a perfect moment. “Just ... really happy.” 

“You’re an awful liar.” 

“Sorry ... I just ... I don’t want to ruin the moment by being the most cliche person on the planet.”

“Oh, I see,” Rosita teased. “Want to have the talk, huh?” Wynonna scoffed, attempting to roll onto her back. But Rosie’s grip on her was too strong. “Hey, I’m kidding ... you don’t have to hide from me.” The Heir looked into deep brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. 

_ Here goes nothing ... _

“I like you,” Wynonna started, clenching her eyes shut so she could get everything out without distraction. “Like ... a lot and I know we just started talking but ... you make me feel things I’ve never felt with anyone else and I don’t want this to be just a one time thing but ... I’m also not sure how this can even work.”

When she opened her eyes again Rosita was staring lovingly at her, a soft smile on her beautiful face.

“Wynonna ... remember when you were teasing me about nun orgies and I told you I wasn’t doing that anymore?”

“Weird change of subject, but sure,” Wynonna answered, extremely confused at where she was going.

“I know, but stay with me for a second,” Rosita laughed. “I lied when I told you it was because the sisters weren’t into me anymore. The truth is I stopped all that after you texted me that first night ... I _felt_ something that night, Wy. And I stopped because if there was even the slightest chance you felt something too I didn’t want any other bullshit with someone else ... or lots of people in my case ... who meant nothing to me.” 

“So you’re telling me ... you stopped banging all the nuns-“

“Because I really fucking like you,” Rosita finished. “I‘m pretty sure I always have ... and yes, our situation is messy, to say the least but ... I’m going to fight like Hell to be able to get that date with you so ... we’ll figure it out, okay? Between my degrees and your magic gun, there’s not a whole lot we can’t do ... I’m not going to give up on you either, Earp.” 

By the time Rosita finished talking, Wynonna felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. She knew it was pathetic and sappy but she couldn’t help it. This perfect woman was saying all the right things to her and for the first time in a very long time, she was genuinely happy.

“God I’m so fucking soft for you,” she admitted, wiping her eyes. Rosita laughed and pulled her impossibly closer.

“It’s okay, I’m totally soft for you too, baby,” she replied before leaning in and kissing Wynonna softly. 

“I believe you said something about trashy TV before ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two so smitten with each other. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna’s visit to the nunnery comes to an abrupt end. She and Waverly have a talk.

“Fuck ... baby ... just like that.”

Wynonna was drenched in sweat. Her hips were bucking wildly, making her thighs ache and burn. And she felt so _deliciously_ full. 

She was currently straddling Rosita’s stomach, thrusting wildly into the other woman’s hand as skillful fingers filled her pussy.

“You are so fucking sexy, Wy,” the raven haired woman purred, reaching her free hand up to tweak one of the Heir’s hard nipples. “I love how you ride my fingers.”

“Mmmmm fuck, Rosie ... your fingers feel so good in my pussy. I’m going to come, baby. I’m going to come so hard.” Seconds later she was tumbling over the edge, falling forward onto her lover as waves of pleasure washed over her.

When her hips stopped bucking, Rosita removed her fingers and brought them to her lips, sucking them into her mouth.

“Don’t be greedy,” Wynonna panted, reaching up to kiss the Latina hard and immediately slipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself. “Mmmm we should probably do that one more time ... for science.” 

“That’s what you said last time,” Rosita laughed, nipping Wynonna’s bottom lip playfully. 

“Are you complaining?” Wynonna asked, dipping her head down to start kissing the other woman’s neck. 

“ Definitely not complaining.” 

“Good ... because I ... don’t plan ... on stoping ... anytime soon,” Wynonna informed her between open-mouthed kisses against the column of Rosita’s throat. Just as she was starting to make descent down the woman’s body though, her phone chimed for what must have been the tenth time that morning. She groaned, burying her head into the older girl’s neck. 

“You’re going to have to answer that eventually,” Rosita laughed. 

“But that would mean I’d have to get up” the Heir whined.

“Oh you  poor baby .” Wynonna lifted her head a shot her lover a glare. 

“Well, joke’s on you ... I was about to give you the best head of your extremely long life,” Wynonna shot back as she pushed herself off the other woman and climbed out bed in all her completely nude glory. 

“ _ Damn _ , girl.” Rosita was looking her up and down lustfully and the Earp couldn’t help but take advantage of the moment. Shooting her a seductive wink, she sauntered over to where she’d left her phone the night before, making sure to sway her hips just enough to really show off her ass. “That is just not fair.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have told me to get out of bed.”

“But then I wouldn’t be getting this  _ super _ enticing show.”

“Don’t her any ideas, Bustillos. It’s my turn when I get back over there.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. And I’m  _ very _ hungry right now so ... you better prepare yourself.” Rosita groaned in pleasure and flopped down onto her back, andWynonna smiled. The last 12 hours had been absolute perfection, filled with fucking and cuddling and trashy TV shows and more fucking and more fucking. Being with the the raven haired woman was even better than she could have imagined and she didn’t want it to end. 

Her phone chiming  again in her hand sent a very clear message that it would have to at some point though.

_** Nicole ** _

Everything okay? Did you find it?

_** Nicole ** _

Assuming you found it but definitely keep me posted.

_** Nicole ** _

Going to assume that since you found it you’re very busy ;)

_** Nicole ** _

Okay literally how busy are you though?

_** Nicole ** _

Okay I’m really not trying to cockblock you but I’m going to need you to text me back soon so I know you’re okay.

_** Nicole ** _

Okay, the thing is I know you’re okay but your sister is KIND OF freaking out right now and you not texting me back after I told her you’re totally fine is NOT helping.

_** Nicole ** _

WYNONNA! Stop fucking for two seconds and answer me! 

_** Nicole ** _

Your sister is in full-on Earp mode and I’m going to be pretty powerless to stop her soon. TEXT ME BACK!

_** Waverly ** _

WYNONNA EARP WHERE ARE YOU? 

_** Waverly ** _

Okay that was harsh but honestly, Wynonna, I’m super worried. Please text me back. I know we were fighting but this is just silly.

_** Waverly ** _

I will call Doc if you don’t text me back!

_** Nicole ** _

She’s going to call Doc so you might want to fucking answer. 

_** Nicole ** _

And ... she called Doc.

_** Nicole ** _

And ... Doc is here telling her everything you probably should have been the one to tell her.

_** Nicole ** _

Rosita must be really fucking good in bed.

_** Waverly ** _

Wynonna ... Doc told me everything. I’m so sorry I assumed and got angry at you. I should have given you space until you were ready to talk about it. Please just come home.

Wynonna’s heart sunk. There was nothing she hated more than hurting her little sister. And the fact that she was  not only hurting her but making her worried sick was even worse. It broke her. She  knew she should have just talked to Waverly from the jump. She  knew she shouldn’t have put Nicole in a position where she’d have to cover for her like this. But instead she put her own selfish needs first. She had to make this right.

_** Wynonna ** _

Fuck. I’m so sorry, Haughtpants. I’ll be home soon.

_** Wynonna ** _

Baby girl, I’m so sorry. I’m totally fine. Please don’t worry. I’ll be home soon and we’ll talk all of this out.

“Hey ... you okay?” The Heir’s eyes snapped up. Rosita was sitting up with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah ... totally,” Wynonna lied, trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

“So why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Rosita’s voice was soft and gentle, and something about it put Wynonna at ease for a second. She was trying to think of something to say, but the words weren’t coming to her. “Hey ... come here.”

Wynonna nodded and slowly walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Rosita wrapped a blanket around her and pulled her close. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but ... I’m here, if you do,” the former Revenant whispered into Wynonna’s hair as she stroked it softly. 

“I think I have to go ... but I really don’t want to,” the younger woman said sadly. “I think I gave Waverly kind of a heart attack and ... and she had been pissed at me for the last few days so ... so I think she thinks that’s why I didn’t come home and ... I just don’t want her to think ...” Her voice was starting to break and tears were prickling in her eyes. She wasn’t sure why this was hitting her so hard - it was just a small fight. Maybe the emotional toll of the last week was finally catching up to her. Regardless, she felt as though she was about to completely break down in Rosita’s arms.

“Hey, hey ... it’s okay,” Rosita soothed. “Look, I don’t know what happened but I do know your sister loves you a whole lot. And I know you love her a whole lot too. Anyone with eyes can see that. So whatever happened, you two will talk it out and get through it, okay? You guys are Earps. You don’t let little bumps in the road get you down. It’ll be okay, baby, I know it.” Wynonna nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around the shorter woman. “Why do I feel like that isn’t the only thing you’re sad about?”

“Because, its not,” Wynonna admitted. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The Heir bit her lip in thought. Did she want to talk about it? And more specifically, did she want to talk about it with Rosita? The woman was a victim of Wyatt, after all. Wynonna had to imagine hearing about another senseless murder at the hands of an Earp would only trigger that trauma and make her think twice about their relationship - or whatever this was. And the thought of adding her to the list of people she’d disappointed ... it broke her heart. 

“I ... it’s a lot to unpack,” she answered finally. “I wouldn’t want to bother you with all my bullshit.” 

“You wouldn’t be bothering me at all, Wy. I know we’re still getting to really know each other but ... I’m here for you ... whenever you need me.” 

_ God why is she so perfect? _

Truth be told she was petrified to relive this moment again, but something about the way Rosie was looking at her made her feel like everything was okay. That she’d accept her no matter what. That telling her would take a huge weight off her shoulders. So, taking a deep breath, she started.

“I killed Holt Clanton. We were in a draw and Doc had gotten him to lower his gun and surrender, and as soon as he turned his back I shot him. Doc was horrified, obviously, and wouldn’t talk to me and just ... disappeared. And then Waverly and Nicole got and engaged and they were so happy and I didn’t want to bother them with everything, and Jeremy left again and I was just ... fucking miserable and lonely and ...”

“And you texted me,” Rosita finished. 

“Yeah ... yeah I did, and it was probably one of the only good decisions I’ve ever made in my life,” Wynonna answered sincerely, looking the woman directly in the eyes and taking her hand in hers. 

“So then what happened with Waverly?”

“Well ... and this is kind of embarrassing so please wait until later to tease me about it,” Wynonna prefaced. “After we started talking I was in just a super good mood. Like ... happier than I had been in a very long time. And she thought it had something to do with ... well, me and Doc and I told her it didn’t ... but I also didn’t tell her the reason. So the other morning I was super happy again and she basically asked me if it was because ... if it was because I had slept with Doc the night before and it wasn’t ... it was because of you but ... I didn’t ... anyway, when I denied it, he obviously picked that exact moment to show up and talk so Waverly-“

“Thought you lied and were keeping your relationship a secret from her?”

“Bingo.”

“And then you came here and -“

“And here we are.”

“Right.” Rosita let out a deep breath and squeezed Wynonna a little tighter. She had an unreadable look on her face, and it scared the Heir to think she’d let her down.

“Look ... I know all of that is a lot and I understand if you think less of me. Trust me, I know I’m a fuck up and in a lot of ways I’m just like my great-great grandfather but -“

“Did he tell you that?” Rosita asked suddenly cutting her off. Wynonna looked at her confused. 

“What?”

“Doc ... did he tell you that you’re like Wyatt?” Her voice was getting angrier.

“I mean ... he may have alluded to it in a way-“

“Fuck him.”

“Rosie-“

“No.  _ Fuck him _ . What  fucking right does he have to say that to you?” Rosita spat, fuming. “After everything he’s done? You are  _ nothing _ like Wyatt, Wynonna. You are brave and honest and kind and ... and just fucking wonderful, okay? So don’t think that for a second.” 

“But I killed Holt. In cold blood. I shot him right in the back for no actual reason. That is not brave,” the taller woman pointed out.

“But you did have a reason ... you did it because of what I told you about Alice.”

“How do you-“

“How could I not? I mean, I’d like to think I know you a little bit, Earp.”

“Either way ... it doesn’t make it right.”

“No ... it doesn’t,” Rosita acknowledged. “But ... that family was never going to stop coming for you guys, and you know that.” Rosita was right, and Wynonna felt slightly vindicated to hear her say it. She was by no means proud of what she did. But one thing she could not apologize for was protecting her family. Still, Doc’s words echoed in her head.

“Am I am awful person?”

“No ... you’re not,” the older woman said, kissing her forehead sweetly. “You’re just like everyone else, Wynonna ... perfectly imperfect.”

“I feel like I just ... disappoint everyone,” Wynonna admitted, looking down so that Rosita couldn’t see the tears brimming in her eyes. “I disappointed Doc and Waverly and Nicole, even though she’s too sweet to admit it. And now ... I’m probably a huge disappointment to you too.”

“Baby ... “ The other woman cupped her face in soft hands and lifted her head slightly so their eyes met. When a rogue tear made its way down Wynonna’s cheek, she wiped it away. “How could you possibly think you’re a disappointment to me?”

“Because I couldn’t even tell my sister I was talking to you ... that  _ you _ were the one making me happy. Because I was more comfortable with her thinking it was Doc. Because ... and I know you said I’m not but ... I might just be like Wyatt ... who killed you. Who took your life from you.” The tears were falling freely now, and Rosita pulled her in and held her tightly.

“Listen, we have a storied history, to say the least. So I think it’s totally understandable that you wouldn’t want to just drop that on your sister out of nowhere. She probably wouldn’t have been too happy about it, considering she was shooting Peacemaker at me last time I saw her.” 

“True,” Wynonna said, chuckling a bit.

“As far as the other stuff ... look I don’t want to speak for you but I know for me ... this feels  so _incredibly_ right and I want more than anything to see where it goes. Obviously though, I think we both probably have some deep-seated trust issues with each other that we’ll have to deal with eventually but ... I’m game if you are, Earp.” Wynonna looked up at her lover and smiled. 

“Yeah ... I’m definitely game,” she said, leaning in to kiss the other woman. Rosita pulled away slightly though.

“There’s just ... can I ask you one thing?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“You and Doc ... what’s the deal there? I’m not trying to be paranoid or jealous but ... I really like you and if there’s something there ... I don’t want to come between that, you know?” 

“Oh, baby ... there’s nothing there. I promise,” Wynonna assured her. “I thought there was ... before, everything but after he left ... after I started talking to you ... I knew it was over. So I ended things ... like super officially when he came over to talk the other day. And I’m actually pretty sure he knew I was sweet on you so ...”

“That fucker always was perceptive.”

“Yeah, he sure is. And he, uh ... he told me to be good to you and ... I don’t want to let him down again so ...” With that Wynonna leaned in a captured Rosita’s lips in a passionate kiss. She poured every ounce of emotion she could into it, hoping the other woman would be able to tell how much she felt for her. Hands began to roam, but before anything else could happen, Rosita was breaking the kiss and pushing her away.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, we need to get you dressed and on your way,” the former Revenant said, causing Wynonna to pout.

“Kicking me out?” she teased. 

“Never. But your sister needs you. And I will _not_ be  that bitch who comes between the Earp sisters.”

“Fair enough.”

Once they both were dressed, which took slightly longer than expected since Wynonna kept trying to make-out with Rosita, the two woman emerged from the room and started making their way back to the main hall of the nunnery. As soon as they reached it ... there it was.

The portal. Waiting for her as if it knew.

As soon as she saw it she was filled with dread. The last 12 hours had been some fo the best of her life. Every moment with Rosita was perfect - holding her, kissing her, making love to her, joking with her. But now, looking into the giant green orb - which had somehow gotten uglier since she last saw it - she was faced with the very real possibility that she could walk through it and never see her again. Sure the portal had come to her last time, but what if it was a fluke? What if she was never able to get to her after this? She honestly didn’t think her heart could bear it.

“You alright there, Earp?” 

“No ... “ she answered honestly. “I’m scared.” 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. It’s over in a second,” Rosita teased, obviously not catching what the taller woman meant. When Wynonna turned towards her and grabbed her hands, worry in her eyes, the teasing smile that had been adorning her lips faded. “Hey ... what is it, baby?”

“There’s a chance that when I walk through that portal I might not be able to make it back to you ... and that fucking terrifies me.”

“Hey, don’t think like that, okay?” 

“How can I not? It took me hours to get this thing to appear before ... what if it doesn’t again?”

“Hours?” Rosita inquired.

_ Shit ... didn’t tell her that part. _

“Not important ... the point is ... if this is the last time I see you-“ 

“It won’t be,” Rosita said confidently. “It won’t. So get that out of your head. God forbid this ugly green orb doesn’t show up again, we’ll figure something out, okay? I told you ... I’m not giving up on you.”

The Heir’s heart melted. 

“I’m not giving up on you either,” she promised. “I’m going to get back to you, I swear.”

———————————————————

By the time Wynonna got back to the Homestead her heart was already aching. If she didn’t realize she was soft before she  definitely did now. It had been all of twenty minutes and she was already missing Rosita like crazy. Her laugh, her smile, her smell - they were all invading her mind and all she wanted to do was run back to the nunnery and into her arms. 

But she knew Waverly needed her, and she wasn’t going to let her sister down. It was time to tell her everything.

Entering the house, she was met by extreme quiet. The kitchen was empty, as was the family room. But as soon as she had taken a few steps she heard rustling upstairs. 

“Wynonna? Is that you?” Waverly’s voice rang through the house.

“Yeah Waves, it’s me,” she answered. Soon, tiny footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and before Wynonna knew it, her sister was in front of her, barreling into her arms.

“I was so worried about you!” she cried, hugging the older woman tightly.

“I’m okay, baby girl. I promise,” Wynonna soothed. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call ... I just ... I have a lot to tell you.”

“I know. We have a lot to talk about in general. How about I grab us some drinks and we’ll talk, okay?” Waverly asked hopefully. Wynonna smiled and nodded and the younger girl scurried off. A drink definitely sounded good - anything to calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath, the older Earp sank into a chair at the kitchen table and waited for her sister to return.

“Where Nicole?” she called out. She was hoping her redheaded best friend would here to help quell some of the literal shitstorm that was surely about to rain upon her.

“She and Rachel went to grab take out just now, they should be back soon,” Waverly answered, entering the room with a bottle of whisky and two glasses. She sat down next to her sister and began to pour each of them a healthy serving before lifting her glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Wynonna repeated, clinking their glasses together and downing the contents of her own. She reached for the bottle to pour herself another and her sister chuckled at her. She was hoping the move read more as just ‘classic Wynonna’ and not ‘classic Wynonna trying to drink her worries away.’

“So ...” Waverly started. 

“So ... Doc told you what happened.”

“He did.”

“I ... I’m really sorry you had to hear it from him instead of me. That’s ... I should have told you. I’m so sorry, Waves.”

“Hey,” Waverly said, reaching across the table to grab her sister’s hand and squeeze it gently. “ I am the one who’s sorry. You were hurting and I saw that and I knew something had to have been up with you guys and ... I should have checked in on you and I was too caught up in myself to do that.”

“No, Waves ... don’t do that,” Wynonna said. “Don’t blame yourself. You had just gotten engaged. That’s huge! Taking time for yourself to actually be happy ... especially after all the absolute bullshit we’ve been through ... that is  not selfish, Waverly Earp. You deserve all the happiness in the world and you will not feel guilty for letting yourself feel it. Do you understand me?”

“But -“

“No buts! I’m a big girl, Waves. Like sure ... I was sad. But I didn’t want you worrying about me ... not when you finally had something so good going on. And ... I would have told you eventually about everything it was just ... I wanted you to be worry free and enjoy your life for a second.” Waverly smiled warmly at her and leaned over the table to kiss her cheek. 

“I appreciate that, Nonna. I really do ... so much. And you’re an amazingly sweet for wanting that for me. But you’re my sister ... so it doesn’t matter what is going on in my life ... if you’re hurting, you can come to me. I want to be able to be there for you.”

“I ... I know, Waves. And I love you for that.”

“So no more hiding ... or disappearing on me, okay?”

“Promise.”

“Good, that’s settled!” Waverly said, smacking her hand in the table and smiling widely at her sister. “Now ... I didn’t want to ask Doc this because, well, he’s awkward and talks in circles but ... now that you guys have made up and everything ... where does that leave you guys? You know like ... romantically?” 

_ So he didn’t ACTUALLY tell her everything. _

Wynonna’s stomach dropped. There was no teasing or innuendo in Waverly’s voice this time. Just the pure sincerity of a sister being concerned for her happiness and well being. This was her moment ... she had to come clean.

“So ... that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” she started, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. “Obviously you know Doc and I are talking again and we’re good and everything but ... we’re not ... I don’t think we can be together like that.” 

“Oh ...” Waverly said softly, her face falling. “I ... are you sure? I know it’s messy right now, but you guys are ... you’re just right for each other, you know? I feel like if if you just gave it some more time maybe-“

“It’s done, Waves,” Wynonna said, cutting her off. “I ended it with him when he came to talk the other day.”

“Oh ...”

“We’re okay, though. I promise, baby girl. We’re more than okay. He’s family ... and I’ll always care about him and he’ll always have a place in our home, but ... I just can’t be with him like that. Not anymore.” Waverly nodded solemnly and squeezed Wynonna’s hand again.

“You have to follow your heart, Wynonna. And if this is what you think is best for you then ... I’ve got your back. I’ll always support you no matter what, just like you’ve always supported me.”

This was her moment. Her sister’s words filled her with such joy and warmth and she knew that if she was going to break this news to her, it would have to be now.

“I really appreciate that, baby girl. And that kind of brings me to this other thing ...“

“Other thing?”

“Yeah ... I um ... well, you’ve obviously noticed that I’ve been happier the last few days, yeah?”

“Happier? Wynonna you’ve been positively beaming. That’s why I thought you and Doc were getting all ... lovey dovey.”

“Right ... and the thing is, you weren’t  totally wrong ... it just obviously wasn’t with Doc.”

“Really? But ... then who ... ?”

“Someone really amazing,” Wynonna gushed, feeling her cheeks burn a little. “I mean, it’s really only been a few days and I know it’s crazy to say this but ... Waves, I  really like this person. And I think ... I don’t know, I think I’m falling for them.” 

“Wynonna ... that’s amazing,” Waverly squealed, barely able to contain her excitement and happiness. “But like ... who even is it? When did you meet him? Do we know him?” The questions were coming like rapid fire and Wynonna gulped. This was where it was going to get tricky. 

“That’s the thing ... you uh ... you do know this person so ... I’m going to really need you to keep an open mind, okay?” 

“Nonna, you dated my father and I didn’t really mind. I feel like that sets the bar pretty high for how open my mind is,” Waverly joked. “And whoever it is ... you deserve to be happy. So if this person does that for you ... I’ll be behind you one hundred percent.”

_ God I really hope that’s the case. Here goes nothing.  _

“It’s Rosita.”

Wynonna clenched her eyes shut and prepared her mind and body for the fall out. But after a few seconds, nothing came. Peaking her eyes open, she glanced at her sister who looked very confused.

“Wait ... what’s Rosita?” She obviously hadn’t gotten it, meaning Wynonna was going to have to tell her again. The older Earp took a deep breath.

“The person I’ve been talking to ... the person I really like ... it’s Rosita.” The younger woman’s eyes went wide and all the color drain from her face. At first she was completely silent, but after a few moments she started laughing. Wynonna’s stomach dropped even further.

“No way,” Waverly laughed, shaking her head. “That’s ... okay you got me there. Good one, Wynonna. I’m not that gullible though.”

_ Great ... she thinks you’re joking. _

“Waves ... I’m serious. She and I have been talking for the last few days and last night I went to see her at the nunnery.”

“No way,” the younger Earp repeated, still laughing but this time way less joyously. “No, Wynonna, there’s  no way you can be serious because she’s a baby stealing Revenant who betrayed us and so the idea that you could be falling for her is  absolutely insane .” 

“Baby girl, I get it, okay? I know that last time you saw her-“

“Last time I saw her, Wynonna, I was shooting her with Peacemaker after  you told me to! Because she was trying to steal  and sell , Alice. Do you not remember that?” Waverly cried, pulling her hand away roughy and backing away from her sister. 

“Of course I remember that, Waves. And don’t think for a second that when I found out she was the fucking woman scorned I was looking for that I didn’t want to break her neck ... but she’s changed, okay? She helped me. She helped  us . Without her I wouldn’t have gotten Peacemaker back and I’d probably be dead at the hands of some demon nun.” 

“So that’s it? She helps you find your stupid gun and everything is just suddenly forgiven? She  betrayed us, Wynonna!”

“And I threatened her life, Waverly!” Wynonna shot back. “I did ... I told her I’d  kill her if she didn’t help us by pumping herself full of poison. And as a thank you, all I did was tell her that I’d shoot her last. So yes, what she did was awful and vile but I’m not much better, okay?” 

“It’s different.”

“How?”

“You were doing what you had to do.”

“So was she, Waves” Wynonna pointed out. “She was fighting for survival, baby girl. After our family took everything from her.”

“But we were good to her, Wynonna!”

“ You were, Waves. You were. I never was ... all I did was threaten her. But she found it in herself to forgive me ... so why shouldn’t I forgive her too? The curse is broken, Waves. I don’t want it sitting on my shoulders anymore. I want to be able to move on.” 

“I just don’t understand how this could happen,” Waverly said softly, shaking her head and standing up. “I get wanting to forgive, I get wanting to clear your conscience, but I just can’t wrap my mind around how you could possibly trust her. How you could let yourself feel anything for her, let alone anything resembling love.”

“Waverly ... I don’t know how or why it happened, okay? But it did. I can’t just push it down and hope that it will go away!”

“Why not? Why can’t you do that, Wynonna?” 

Wynonna paused. Her sister’s words hit her  hard and stung more than she could have imagined. 

“You just told me I should follow my heart, that I deserve to be happy ... and now you’re telling me to just ... not? How is that fair?”

“She’s dangerous, Wynonna!”

“She’s not!” the older Earp yelled. “She’s not. Not anymore. The curse is broken and now she’s just a normal, imperfect human like you and me.”

“She’s not like us, Wynonna. What she did-“

“And what about what I’ve done? I killed a man in cold blood just days ago, Waverly. What room do I have to judge?”

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“He was an enemy, Wynonna!”

“And what were we to her when the curse was active?” Silence fell upon the sisters as Wynonna’s words sank in. 

Waverly didn’t have a retort this time because she knew, deep down, her sister was right. Still though, she just couldn’t wrap her mind around what Wynonna was telling her. It didn’t feel right.

“Waves ... I can’t explain it, okay. But I’m falling for her. She makes me so fucking happy and ... I’m going to see where this goes. I’m going to let myself feel this. I know you’re angry and confused and don’t get it and I can totally understand why ... I just ... you said you’d support me no matter what.” 

“I don’t know if I can ... not right now. Not with this,” Waverly said softly, looking away from her sister. Tears immediately formed in Wynonna’s eyes and she nodded. Her heart was broken.

_ Well, that’s that. _

Before she could respond, the door to the house was bursting open and Nicole and Rachel entered, laughing about something, and carrying multiple bags of food.

“Hey! You’re back,” Nicole greeted upon seeing Wynonna standing there, but she quickly realized something was off. Both Earp women looked completely destroyed. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Rachel asked, also noticing the mood of the room. 

“Rachel, take some food and go to your room,” Nicole said, looking back and forth between the Earp sisters, trying to figure out what could have happened.

“What are you my mom-“

“Rachel!” Nicole said sternly, before softening a bit. “Please.” Rachel nodded and scurried up the stairs, leaving the three women alone. “What’s going on?”

“Ask your fiancé,” Wynonna said dejectedly before grabbing the bottle of whisky off the table and turning to leave.

“Wynonna!” Nicole said, her voice laced with worry.

“Relax, Haught. I’ll be in the barn,” Wynonna said. She had to get out of that house, away from her sister. Giving her best friend one last sympathetic look, she exited the house. When the door slammed shut behind her, the taller woman turned towards her fiancé.

“Waves ...” she started, taking a few steps forward and pulling the girl into her arms. Waverly was stiff against her, still so numb from the fight she’d just had with Wynonna. “What happened, baby?”

“She’s dating Rosita,” Waverly answered, pulling back and looking at Nicole with devastated eyes. “She’s dating fricking Rosita and she says she’s falling for her, Nicole.”

“I ... I know,” the redhead admitted, causing the shorter girl’s expression to harden.

“You know?” Waverly repeated, pushing Nicole away slightly. “You knew about this and you didn’t tell me?”

“Baby, it wasn’t my news to tell you.” 

“Do you approve of this? Do you think it’s okay that she’s dating the woman who tried to steal her god damn baby?” 

“Waverly ... I’m in no position to approve or disapprove of anyone else’s romantic relationships and neither are you.”

“Oh please, Nicole! Please do not play holier-than-thou with me right now! This isn’t okay,” Waverly spat. She was seething but suddenly, she broke. “Wh-what if she hurts her, Nicole? What if this is all just some elaborate plan to get revenge or something?”

“Baby ... come here,” Nicole cooed. Slowly, the shorter walked over and let her fiancé envelope her in her arms tightly. “Listen ... I know this is shocking and hard to wrap your mind around and I get it ... I do. What happened with Rosita back then was traumatic and it’s not easy to just let that go and I don’t think anyone expects you to. You don’t have to trust her ... but you should trust your sister ... because she would never do anything to hurt you or put you, or any of us, in danger in anyway.” 

“It’s just ... hard,” Waverly whimpered. “I can’t even think about her without thinking of that day ... And yes, everything Wynonna said makes sense and I ... I get it. But I just can’t help feeling ... angry.” 

“I know, baby.” Nicole kissed her fiancé’s head and began to rock her back and forth. “Can I ask you something?” Waverly nodded. “Can you remember ever seeing your sister as happy as she’s been in the last few days?” The brunette thought for a moment and sighed. She hadn’t. Not with Doc, not with Dolls, not with her father. It was something new and beautiful, and she had to admit that to herself.

“No ... I haven’t.”

“For me, at least ... that’s what makes me understand it. That’s what makes me want to support her whole-heartedly. We’ve all been through the wringer, baby, and your sister has been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders more than any of us. She deserves this. Lord knows I of all people am not a huge fan of Rosita ... but if she’s who makes Wynonna happy then I’m going to be there for her and accept that. And ... I hope you can get there too.” 

“To be fair ... I was the one who kissed her,” Waverly pointed out. 

“Yeah we really don’t have to talk about that right now.” 

“Sorry ... Look, I know you’re right. I do. And I want more than anything for my sister to be happy. I just ... I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Well, if she does, she’ll have you and I here to help her pick up the pieces. And she’ll have you and I here to have her back no matter what. But that includes supporting her. And ... for what it’s worth, I saw of the texts they were sending back and forth ... they were  kind of adorable,” Nicole pointed out. 

“I don’t need the details at the moment.”

“Waves ... look, everything is so different now with the curse broken. Motivations change, people change ... Rosita isn’t fighting for survival anymore, she’s just trying to live. And if Wynonna can forgive her and get past everything, we should be able to too ... You  _ are _ the nicest person in Purgatory after all.” 

“That’s true,” Waverly acknowledged. After a moment she bit her lip and sighed. “Gosh I was such a boner to her.”

“You were shocked, baby. I’m sure she’ll understand once you guys talk it out.”

“God, I told her to just ... push her feelings to the side and ignore them,” Waverly groaned, chastising herself. “Nicole, if someone had told me to do that with you I would have punched them so hard in the face.” 

“Just talk to her, Waves. Everything will be okay.”

“You’re right ...” Waverly sighed, wrapping her arms around her fiancé’s neck and kissing her softly on the lips. “You’re always right.”

“Not always ... but I’ll always be here to talk you off the edge, baby.” 

“Even when I’m being a major bone head.”

“Even then,” Nicole promised, kissing her again.

“God, I love you, Nicole Haught.”

“I love you too, Waves. So much. Now ... go make this right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a lot ... let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of her fight with Waverly, Wynonna reaches out to our favorite former Revenant for comfort.

By the time Wynonna got back to the barn, the tears were freely falling down her face. She expected Waverly to be skeptical of her relationship with Rosita. Hell, she even expected her to be mad. But she hadn’t expected what had just happened. Not in a million years. She never thought her sister would be so upset that she’d refuse to even support her, that she’d ask her to all but bury her feelings. Not after everything they’d been through. 

But here she was, crying, heartbroken and probably about to drink herself into a state of total and complete numbness. Unscrewing then bottle in her hands, she took a big swig. The liquid burned as it slid down her throat, but she didn’t care. Her emotions were threatening to wreck her and she needed to just forget for a little while. 

That is, until her phone buzzed. She dug it out of her pocket.

_** Rosita ** _

Ugh, how is it that I miss you SO FUCKING MUCH already? So basic but ... not even going to try and deny it. Hope everything went well with Waverly. Text me later if the sister-bonding doesn’t go too late ;) Miss you, baby. 

Wynonna’s breath hitched in her throat, and for a brief moment, a smile graced her face. It amazed her that even in moment as dark as this, hearing from Rosita still managed to make her smile. She just always seemed to know the most impossibly perfect thing to to say. Looking down at her hands, she realized she had a choice to make. She could binge drink herself into oblivion and feel like absolute shit in the morning with no resolution, or she could talk to Rosita. It was an obvious choice - talking to Rosita would make her feel better, it would allow her to get out everything she was feeling, and it could offer her some much needed perspective. Still though, taking that road was unusual for her. She didn’t like confronting her emotions head-on. It was hard and usually way too painful. But she wanted to be better, for everyone - especially the former Revenant. 

Tossing the bottle to the side, she kicked off her shoes, flopped down on her bed, dialed the Latina’s number and put her phone on speaker. It rang a few times before a heavenly voice filled the barn.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” Rosita greeted. 

“Hey, you said you missed me so I didn’t want to deprive you any longer,” Wynonna replied, trying to keep her voice even and settled. 

“How sweet of you,” the older woman teased. “I feel bad though. I don’t want to take you away from any quality time with your sister.” 

“Trust me, you’re definitely not.” Wynonna had to stop herself from scoffing as the words left her mouth. She didn’t want to worry Rosie, but she also knew she’d have to tell her about her conversation with Waverly. She didn’t want to start their relationship by keeping things from her. Especially not things that concerned her specifically.

“Didn’t you guys talk?” the former Revenant’s inquired.

“Yeah, we did.”

“So ... I guess it didn’t go well?”

“You could definitely say that.”

“Are you okay, baby?” Rosita’s voice was laced with concern and Wynonna felt another lump starting to form in her throat.She hated the fact that she had to tell this amazing woman how vehemently her sister disproved of their relationship. 

“I’ve uh ... I’ve definitely been better,” she answered finally, unable to stop the quiver in her voice.

“Oh, baby ... what happened?”

“I mean ... it was going fine at first. Amazing even. We’d made up and everything and then I ... I told her about us.” There was a moment of silence on the line as the news sank in. She heard the Latina take a deep breath before speaking again.

“Oh,” she replied finally. Wynonna could hear the sadness in her voice.

“Yeah ... and it just kind of spiraled from there.”

“I ... I’m so fucking sorry, baby.”

“Please don’t apologize.”

“I mean ... this is directly my fault.”

“No, Rosie ... it’s not. It’s not your fault. Don’t say that.”

“Come on, Wy. I’m not exactly innocent here. Whatever issues Waverly has with me are absolutely warranted. What I did-“

“What you did sucked. I’m not going to lie to you and say it didn’t. But _I_ forgive you. _Doc_ forgives you. If we can both do that, Waverly should be able to too,” Wynonna reasoned. “Or at the very least she should just ... trust me, you know? Like ... does she think I’d ever do anything that would hurt her? Does she think I’m that selfish?”

“Wynonna, you are not selfish. Not even a little. Don’t think that for a second.”

“It just ... sucks. She basically told me I should just ignore my feelings until they go away.”

“Baby ... I don’t even know what to say ... that’s not fair at all. And for the record, I _really_ hope you don’t, but I also totally understand if ... I mean, she’s your sister ... I don’t want to come between you guys.” Wynonna paused for a moment as she let the weight of what Rosita was saying wash over her. She was offering to walk away for the sake of her family. She was willing to step back and live a life of isolation in that god damn nunnery just so Wynonna wouldn’t have this rift with her sister. The Heir’s heart swelled at the generosity and selflessness of the offer. It also made her realize she couldn’t just let this woman go like that.

“Rosie ... I don’t want to ignore my feelings for you,” she said assuredly. 

“You don’t?” The insecurity was evident in the biochemist’s voice and Wynonna knew she had to quell that. Rosita had had to deal with so much rejection at the hands of the Earp’s and their allies, and she needed to make sure she knew that was not going to happen here. Not again.

“No. I am  so ridiculously crazy about you and  for once I just want to do this right. Like ... I want to date you _so hard_ , Bustillos,” she confirmed. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, baby. I want this so bad.”

“Well, um ... just out of a curiosity ... what does ‘dating me so hard’ entail, Earp?” The teasing tone was back in Rosita’s voice and Wynonna had to pat herself on the back a little.

“Oh you know, the cheesy romantic comedy stuff. Taking you to a fair or something, making out on a Ferris wheel, winning you a stuffed animal of some sort,” the Heir explained. 

“You going to hold up a boom box outside my window?”

“Eh, I’m way more of a ‘show up to your sister’s wedding to sweep you off your feet’ type of girl.”

“God, you’re adorable,” Rosita laughed.

“Yeah but like, don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep up.”

“Don’t worry. My lips are totally sealed. I kind of like that it’s just for me.”

“Well ... you’re special.”

“Just so we’re clear, I want to date _you_ so hard too.” Wynonna melted at her words. She obviously knew Rosita was into her, and she was no stranger to admirers. But something about this just hit her differently. 

“Thank God.”

“Oh please, did you really have any doubt?”

“Nah, you’re obviously super into me.”

“I definitely,  _ definitely _ am.”

“Imagine if I just hadn’t checked my phone this morning. We’d probably still be all kinds of naked in bed,” Wynonna reminisced, her mind wandering back the tantalizing curves of the other woman’s body. How she long to be wrapped up in her right now. 

“Oh I’m sure. But your sister also may have turned the entire town of Purgatory upside looking for you.”

“Could have avoided a shitty fucking conversation though.”

“Wy ...”

“I know ... it just sucks,” the Heir sighed, defeated.

“Look, I know you’re hurting right now, baby. But what you need to remember is that the reason your sister is reacting this way is because she loves you  _so fucking_ much . I know it‘s painful and frustrating and maybe she said somethings that weren’t quite fair but ... at the end of the day she just doesn’t want you to get hurt. And while you’ve found it in that amazing heart of yours to forgive me, we also went through something together that kind of pushed you in that direction. The last time Waverly saw me I had demon eyes and she was pointing a gun at my head, for a very good reason. She doesn’t have reason to trust me yet. So ... and maybe I’m just being an optimist here but ... just give her some time, okay? It’s a lot.”

“You’re right ... it’s annoying how right you are but ... you’re right.” Wynonna couldn’t deny it. Rosita was exactly right ... it wasn’t fair for her to think that her sister could forgive someone she’d had absolutely no contact with so quickly.

“Genius, remember?”

“Trust me, I’ll never forget. You and that sexy huge brain of yours.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah ... yeah. I mean, everything you saidmakes sense. She probably just needs time. It’s just, regardless of how she feels about you right now, I just wish she’d trust  _ me _ and support  _ me _ , you know? I feel like ... granted she didn’t exactly tell me about her relationship with Nicole right away ... but if she  had I would have been right there with her.”

“Not to point out the obvious, babe, but there’s  kind of a difference between a sugary sweet hero cop and a former demon who once tried to steal your child.”

“Okay can you stop being right for like two seconds?” Wynonna groaned.

“I don’t have the capacity to do that, sorry.”

“You’re the worst.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah ... I do.”

“Hey, if I could attempt to win her over myself I totally would. I’m obviously super charming  _ and _ I’ve done it before.”

“Could that not include you guys making out in a hot tub this time, though?”

“Listen, she kissed me. I can’t help if I’m just totally irresistible to you Earps.” 

“I mean, it’s obviously understandable but I thought we went over that I don’t share. Plus, I’m pretty sure Nicole would actually murder you and that would be a huge bummer for me, so ...”

“Okay, I promise to ward off any hypothetical advances from your sister who currently hates me.”

“Ugh, it’s so depressing when you lay it out like that.” 

“It’s not depressing it’s just ... complicated.”

“I don’t understand how you have such a positive outlook.”

“Well, when you’re stuck on a rock for as long as I was, you get to do a lot of thinking. I could be dead or have disappeared to God knows where, but I’m still here. Plus, I don’t know ... a certain gorgeous brunette has really given me a lot to hope for.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Oh shut up, let me live my best life, Earp.”

“Psh, you’ll be living your best life when I get you out of that god damn nunnery. Until then it’s only your semi-best life.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m going to get you out of there, Rosie. I promise,” the Heir declared confidently.

“As much as I appreciate the thought, babe, you can’t actually promise that.”

“I definitely can.”

“Wy ...”

“Nope, not up for debate. It’s happening. Granted, I have literally no idea how at this point and could probably use my sister’s brain to help me here but ... I’ll figure it out, okay?” The last thing Wynonna wanted to do was give Rosita false hope, or herself for that matter. But there had to be a way, and she’d be damned if she was going to let this of all things keep them apart. She’d figured out things that seemed impossible before - she was going to figure this out too.

“Baby ... you’re amazing and I totally don’t doubt your ability to do literally anything you put your mind to. But ... I also want you to live your life.” 

“Well, you’re in my life now.”

“I’m never going to convince you to not worry about me, am I?”

“Nope. I’m super stubborn. Probably should have told you that from the jump.”

“Oh trust me, I already knew.”

“Well you’re just going to have to get used to me doting on you and being the best god damn girlfriend in the world.” As soon as the words left her mouth she froze.

“Girlfriend?”

_ Fuck. Did I really just say that? _

There was silence on the line as Rosita waited for an answer and Wynonna’s mind was reeling. She was desperately trying to think of something, anything to say but words just weren’t coming to her. Finally, she decided there was no point in trying to walk to back. She had promised herself no games and she had to deliver, no matter how mortifying.

“I ... yeah ... if you want that, I mean.” She held her breath as she waited for Rosita’s response, and when she heard a light chuckle she felt her entire body relax.

“Wynonna ... of course I want that,” Rosita said sincerely. “Just ask me again in person ... in the spirit of doing this right.”

“I can absolutely do that,” the younger woman replied as a huge smile spread across her face.

“I feel like I can hear you smiling.”

“That’s because I totally am.”

“Sap.”

“Shut up. It’s your fault.”

“Did I mention I miss you?”

“Yeah you might have brought that up. But did _I_ mention that I miss _you_?”

“See, I don’t recall you saying that but it is very good to know.”

“Hopefully I can get back to you soon. I just have to ... you know, work out my life here and what not.”

“Of course, baby. Do what you need to do. I’ll be here ... like, literally right here,” Rosita joked. 

“There is so much I want to say right now and it’s all so ungodly sappy. What have you done to me, woman?” Wynonna groaned.

“Don’t blame me for your softness.”

“Too late.” Suddenly, a muffled bell sounded in the distance on Rosita’s end of the line.

“Ah shit ... looks like the sister’s aresummoning me.”

“Ugh, tell them to fuck off,” Wynonna whined.

“Um, did you see the spears they have?”

“Good point. Don’t get killed.”

“I’ll certainly try.”

“Well, text me later. Because I’m apparently very needy and clingy now.”

“Will do, baby. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, babe.” As soon as Wynonna hung up she felt lighter. Talking to her kind-of-girlfriend had certainly helped more than any form of alcohol could have. The weight of her conversation with Waverly was still hanging over her, but Rosita’s perspective had definitely made her feel much better. She just needed to stay positive and give the younger girl some time.

The creaking of the barn door sliding open startled her suddenly and out of instinct she jumped up to grab a baseball bat she kept on the side of her bed. Seconds later though, Waverly walked in. Wynonna immediately lowered the make-shift weapon.

“Waves? What are you-“

“You really love her, don’t you?” Waverly asked, cutting her off. The older Earp’s eyes widened.

“I ... it hasn’t even been ... I don’t ...”

“Wynonna ...” The younger girl was looking at her with a knowing expression and the Heir immediately knew she must have been listening outside.

“How much did you hear?” she asked.

“All of it,” Waverly replied with a somewhat guilty expression. Wynonna couldn’t help but chuckle though.

“I ... I’m definitely on my way to that,” she admitted, seeing no use in denying it any further. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone, Waves. I know you don’t approve but ... that’s how I feel.”

“Wynonna it’s not that I don’t approve it’s just ... I don’t approve  _ right now _ ,” the younger woman said. “ But ... you’re my sister and ... I trust you.” Wynonna looked her confused.

“But, you just-“

“I know and ... I was wrong, okay? I was being an asshole and my knee jerk reaction was to be angry because, well, I am. I’m really fricking angry at her because she was my friend and I cared about her and she betrayed us,” Waverly admitted. “But ... I never should have taken that out on you. You  _ do _ deserve all the happiness in the world, Wynonna, and if Rosita gives that to you then I never want you to shove those feelings down or ignore them. I’m so sorry for saying that and for how I reacted in general ... I just ...” Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Wynonna’s heart broke. Pushing herself forward, she walked over to her sister and took her into her arms.

“Hey, come here. It’s okay, baby girl. Don’t cry. It’s okay,” she soothed, rocking the crying girl back and forth lightly.

“I was _such_ a butthead to you,” the angel cried, sniffling into Wynonna’s shirt.

“Well ... just a little,” the older woman joked. “But hey ... it’s okay. We’re going to work through it together, alright? Trust me.” Waverly pulled back slightly to wipe her tears and look her sister directly in the eyes.

“I do, Nonna. I promise I do. I’m sorry I made you doubt that.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby girl. Water under the bridge. It was really big of you to come out here so quick.”

“Thank Nicole. She kind of talked me down back there.”

“Well that’s why we love her,” Wynonna said, pulling her sister over to her bed where they both took a seat.

“Eh, there are definitely some other reasons too.”

“Okay, gross. Don’t need those details.”

“So ... Rosita,” Waverly said after a brief pause. 

“Yeah ... Rosita,” Wynonna repeated as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

“Wow, you cant even say her name without smiling,” the younger girl pointed out. “You must be incredibly whipped.” 

“I think I actually might be,” the Heir admitted. “Look, Waves ... I know how crazy this sounds but -“

“The thing is ... if you take out the attempted baby-napping part, it doesn’t sound crazy at all ... She’s gorgeous, Wynonna. And sweet and smart and funny.”

“You should probably not say all this in front of Nicole.”

“The _point_ is, I do get it ... it’s just ...”

“Everything else.” 

“Yeah.”

“I know, baby girl. Trust me. When I saw her standing on that god damn rock there was nothing more I wanted to do than ... kill her. Legitimately kill her. But being forced to spend time with her made me realize ... I wasn’t much better,” Wynonna explained. “But I want to be. And I know she does too and ... I don’t know, she’s just really great.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Waverly teased. “So how did this all even start? Aside from you guys reconnecting with the scorned nuns and what not.”

“I just kind of texted her one day and ... texting turned to flirting which turned to ... well, I’ll keep it PG.”

“Much appreciated.”

“And then I went back to the nunnery to see her and now ...”

“She’s your girlfriend?”

“I mean, not officially but ... maybe. At some point,” Wynonna said. She was looking carefully at her sister to try and gauge how she was feeling, but to her credit, Waverly had a very strict poker face on at the moment.

“Well then her and I will work this out,” the younger Earp said finally, looking up to reveal a soft smile, which the older girl couldn’t help but reciprocate. “It won’t be easy but ... I support you. And I trust you. And I promise I’ll never make you doubt that again.” Without missing a beat Wynonna leaned over and pulled Waverly into another hug.

“I love you, Waves. I just ... thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. You deserve this, Nonna.” The two sisters embraced for a while, taking comfort in knowing they were back on good terms. Suddenly though, Waverly pulled away with a panicked expression on her face. “Wait a minute ... the nunnery. She can’t leave, can she?”

“No, she uh ... she can’t. Not yet at least.”

“So how did you get there?”

“There’s a portal. It’s kind of finicky, though. I _may have_ searched that god damn gulch for hours looking for it.”

“So wait ... you don’t even know if you can get to her again for sure?”

“Yeah that’s ... that’s about right.” 

“Nonna ...” the younger girl looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize.”

“It’s okay, Waves. I’m going to get her out,” Wynonna told her.

“How?”

“I mean, the thing is ... I don’t  _ really _ know yet ... but I’m going to figure it out.”

“Is it even, you know ... possible?”

“I mean, assuming I can get back there it’s definitely possible. It’s just ... tricky.“

“Because she might disappear.”

“That one.”

“Wynonna ... tricky is an understatement.”

“I know, baby girl. But I need to do this. I  need to get her the fuck out of there. When I left today I ... I just don’t think I can function knowing there’s the possibility that I’ll never see her again.” 

“Ammonite,” Waverly said suddenly, perking up.

“Huh?”

“You said the other day that Rosita was stuck on the rock at the gulch because ammonite protects the Revenants who didnt poof when the curse was broken.”

“Yeah ...”

“Wynonna ... the Homestead is built on a bedrock of ammonite!” Waverly exclaimed. “She can come here. She’d be safe here.”

“Yeah, Waves ... I know that.”

“So then why are you saying you don’t know what to do?”

“Because I ... I don’t want to break her out of one prison just to bring her to another one. If we brought her here ... she wouldn’t be able to leave.” The truth was, Wynonna had thought about that. She’d thought about it a lot in fact. But she couldn’t force a life trapped on the Homestead onto Rosita. She couldn’t offer her freedom with a catch. And more importantly, she didn’t want to trap her into this relationship if for some reason it didn’t work out. It was all or nothing.

“But ... she’d be with you,” Waverly said, obviously confused.

“I know but ... what if she decides that I’m not what she wants?”

“Oh, Nonna ...”

“I can’t bust her out of there just to offer her no actual options. That ... it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Wow ... you really _do_ like her.”

“Gross, right?”

“It’s not gross, Wynonna. It’s sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah. A lot of good being sweet is doing me,” Wynonna scoffed cynically. For once she’d like to do the right thing without taking a metaphorical beating for it. 

“Hold on ... how did you get her to the nunnery in the first place? If she couldn’t get off the rock?” the younger girl asked. Wynonna could practically see the gears in her head turning. She was onto something.

“We found as many slabs as we could and we made a path for her to walk on.”

“That’s it ...” Waverly said excitedly. 

“What’s it?”

“She was able to walk on the rocks!”

“Uh ... yeah. And?”

“Wynonna ... what if there was a way that she was  _ always _ walking on ammonite?  _What if_ we could make that happen?”

“Waves, how would we do that? Just having giant slabs of rock on hand at all times? That seems excessive.” 

“No, Wynonna, no ... shoes!”

“Shoes?”

“ _Shoes_!” Waverly repeater. “Outfitted with ammonite in the soles so that wherever she goes -“

“She’s walking on ammonite,” Wynonna finished as it finally clicked in her head.

“Exactly.”

“Holy shit ... baby girl, that’s fucking genius!” she exclaimed, grabbing her sister and squeezing her as tightly as possible. 

“Isn’t it?”

“Hold up though,” the Heir said, pulling back and taking a breath. “How do we even do that?” She wasn’t trying to be a Debbie Downer but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Ammonite was rare ... extremely rare. 

“Wynonna ... we’re best friends with a mega-genius who has basically every BBD resource at his disposal.“

“Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the comments. Always love to hear feedback. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I know the shoe thing is a STRETCH ... but sci fi, right? Anything can happen lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy, as always, comes through for the gang and Wynonna attempts to bring Rosita home.

_ One week. _

It had been exactly one week since Wynonna had gone to visit Rosita in the nunnery. One week of flirtatious texting throughout the day. One week of sexy phone calls that went to all hours of the night. One week of not being able to touch her or hold her or kiss her. 

And honestly, she was going a little crazy. 

She longed to be back in the Latina’s arms. Ever since her visit, her craving for the woman had reached impossible levels to manage. Yes, they talked everyday and yes, they had  definitely gotten each other off  often in that seven day span - but she couldn’t reach out and feel her soft skin, or kiss the smug smirk off her face when she teased her. Still, as much as she missed the other woman, she didn’t want to go back until she could bring something incredibly important with her - until she could guarantee that she wouldn’t ever have to leave her in that nunnery again.

The shoes. The  _ fucking _ shoes.

After their conversation, her and Waverly had all but stormed BBD Headquarters to ambush Jeremy about the possibility of making the younger girl’s idea happen. And just as they’d hoped - and aftermany questions ranging from “Rosita’s alive?” to “wait, who’s banging her?” - the mega genius had all but promised that he could deliver. Maybe it was BBD’s lack of incoming cases or his “so not a soft spot” for his former science buddy, but he had gotten to work on them right away - or at least after Wynonna had vaguely threatened him, attempted to call in her “many BBD favors” and agreed to allow endless teasing about how soft Rosita made her. 

But now, it had been a  _ fucking _ week without so much as a status update and Wynonna was starting to get impatient. She trusted Jeremy, she did, but her heart broke a little everyday when Rosita described the goings-on of the nunnery. The Latina, to her credit, always had a positive outlook (“I could be very dead,” she liked to remind Wynonna often), but it always just sounded so bleak to the Heir. Or at least bleak compared to a life outside of there - a life with no curse, actual freedom and well, Wynonna. In the back of her mind she knew it wouldn’t be all butterflies and rainbows when she got her out - there was still the issue of reacquainting her with a very supportive, yet  _ very _ skeptical Waverly and Nicole - but she just wanted to get that process started. She wanted their relationship, their life to actually begin.

And then it happened. A text from Jeremy that simply read,  _ they’re ready .  _

Before her brain could even catch up to her she was hurdling towards the Homestead, grabbing Waverly and Nicole (who she was fairly certain were mid-foreplay but was too frazzled to care), and loading them into her truck to speed towards headquarters. She must have broken about every traffic law known to man on the way, and vaguely heard Wayhaught scolding her throughout the drive, but she didn’t care.  _ They were ready _ . 

Once there, she didn’t bother with formalities or the standard check in procedure that top-secret government buildings usually required. She all but burst through the door and lead the mortified couple behind her directly to Jeremy’s lab.

“Let’s see them, Chetri,” Wynonna called out as soon as she stepped foot through the door. The scientist was sitting at his desk and looked up with a surprised, yet exasperated expression at the sudden intrusion.

“ _ How _ did you even get here this fast? And nice to see you too,” he said, getting up to greet his guests. Wynonna just rolled her eyes while Waverly bounced over to give him a big hug.

“Jeremy, allow me to apologize for my sister’s abrasiveness. She’s been ... on edge since you texted her,” Waverly informed him.

“More like a freaking monster,” Nicole chimed in under her breath causing her best friend to shoot her a look.

“I am not  on edge and Haughty, I apologize for interrupting your bang sesh, but I’m just ... anxious so, let’s do this!” the older Earp informed them. Waverly and Jeremy immediately shot each other knowing looks.

“She’s right guys, she’s not on edge ... she’s just a  _ complete and utter _ lovesick puppy,” Jeremy teased, poking her in the side. Wynonna swatted his hand away and tried to give all of her annoying friends the most menacing glare she could as they giggled, but deep down she knew it was accurate ... she  was lovesick.

“You’re all hilarious,” she deadpanned. “Now can we please get down to business?”

“Alright, alright,” the scientist conceded, walking over to a table in the middle of the room and beckoning the three women over. On top of it sat what looked very much like a typical shoebox you’d get from a store. Wynonna’s heart quickened when she saw it. “Now, you’re super lucky that I ask an annoying amount of questions when I get to to know someone, including their shoe size, or else this would have been extremely tricky. Rosita is a 7, by the way. But anyway, feast your eyes on ... these.” He flipped the lid open and pulled out the shoes, placing them on the table for his visitors to admire. They were a simple pair of black booties - stylish, practical and  _ very _ Rosita. 

“Jeremy, these are perfect!” Waverly exclaimed, picking them up and examining them. “And  so her style!”

“So awesome, Jer,” Nicole added, high-fiving the man who was currently beaming with pride. When they all turned to Wynonna to gauge her reaction she was silent, but wearing a soft smile on her face. There were tears brimming in her eyes.

“They’re perfect, Jeremy,” she said finally, the emotion evident in her voice. “Thank you so much.” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, eliciting awes from Nicole and Waverly. 

“Anything for you, Earp,” he said once they pulled away. “And Rosita ... I know we hated her for a minute but I’d be super lying if I said I didn’t miss her.” 

“Yeah well, you geniuses need to stick together,” Wynonna replied. “So ... give me the run down. What are the rules here?”

“Very basically ... she  _ has _ to have these shoes on if she’s anywhere that doesn’t have a bedrock of ammonite,” Jeremy started.

“So anywhere but the Homestead?” Nicole asked.

“That we know of presently ... yes,” the scientist replied. 

“And if she say, sits down or isn’t specifically standing on her feet or something?” Waverly asked.

“As long as the shoes are on her feet there will be ammonite touching her body,” Jeremy said. “So she could basically be in any position she want to, just as long as the shoes stay on.”

“That’s  _ very _ good to know,” Wynonna replied suggestively, earning a grimace from everyone else. “Oh grow up, prudes. You two bang on the stairs.” 

“Didn’t need to know that,” Jeremy said. “Anyway! So yes ... as long as she has these shoes on her feet she has free reign of the word basically. But on the Homestead, she’s completely safe. She can take the shoes off and frolic around barefoot all day if she wants. There is no risk of her poofing so long as she’s on Earp land.”

“None at all?” Wynonna pressed. “There’s not like, some ammonite gap somewhere that’s going to send my girlfriend ... uh, kind of girlfriend ... poofing off into the bowels of Hell?”

“Without getting  _ too _ specific, BBD has done some pretty in-depth surveys of the Homestead land and ... no, there are no gaps,” he replied. 

“What about other surfaces?” Waverly asked. “If she’s walking in the house barefoot her body won’t necessarily be touching ammonite. How does that work?”

“Again, without getting  _ too _ specific, we know for certain that it doesn’t matter on that land. She is 100% safe there no matter what.”

“Jesus, how much invasive shit has BBD done there?” Nicole asked.

“A lot,” Jeremy confirmed. “Now, I obviously know that one pair of shoes isn’t enough for a literal lifetime, which is why I have about ten other pairs in the works at the moment.”

“ _Ten_?” they all asked in unison.

“Yeah, of course. Women need options, don’t they? I’ve got sneakers, flip-flops, heels and slippers coming, as well as some of my own surprise creations.” Jeremy looked more and more excited with each word as he explained all this to the women, much to their amusement. “Look, I’ve always wanted to be able to have a creative side in what I do and this is letting me explore that. Let me have this!”

“You do you, Jer-bear,” Wynonna said sincerely. “This is all just ... incredible. I can’t thank you enough.”

“There is one more thing,” Jeremy said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pouch. He handed it to Wynonna and she opened it up to find a ring. It was just a simple silver band, no stones, no designs. She looked at Jeremy curiously. “I know there are certain ...  _ implications _ associated with giving a girl a ring but ... it’s kind of an insurance policy, if you want to use it. It’s infused with ammonite so, god forbid something happens and she ends up without her shoes off Earp land ... as long as she’s wearing  this , she won’t poof away on you.” A gigantic smile formed on the Heir’s face and she pulled the scientist in, again, for a hug.

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you so much.”

———————————————————

A few hours later Wynonna was packing a bag for her return to the nunnery. She wasn’t planning on being there long, just enough time to explain everything to Rosita, pack her stuff - if she even had any - and  maybe squeeze in some quick sex if the former Revenant felt so inclined (having sex in a nunnery was weirdly a turn on for the Heir, and she had to admit she was going to miss that aspect just a little). Still, she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed with her - the shoes, the ring, a change of clothes for Rosie and Peacemaker, just in case the nuns tried anything. The idea of finally getting the Latina out of there and back to Purgatory was the only thing on her mind and she could feel her heart nearly thumping out of her chest at the thought. Now she just needed to pray that she could find that god damn portal. 

A knock brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to find Nicole standing in the doorway of the barn. She was smiling brightly, and Wynonna could tell by the look in her eyes that she was excited for her best friend.

“You ready for this, Earp?” she asked teasingly.

“To put my entire heart and soul on the line ... never. But I’m sure as Hell going to do it,” Wynonna joked. 

“I think you’ll be just fine.”

“I know. I just ... what if she -“

“She won’t.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“No, but I do know that she is absolutely crazy about you. So any negative thoughts you’re having are just not possible.”

“I honestly think you could have a future at Hallmark.”

“You’ve got this, Wynonna,” Nicole assured her with a wink. “Now, get out of here, get your girl and  please don’t come to the house for at least an hour or two because you owe me from this morning.” 

“Dude, we need to work out some kind of an agreement that involves you not telling me when you’re about to bed my sister,” Wynonna said with a grimace.

“Who said anything about a bed?”

“Oh my God, I’m leaving.”

———————————————————

As soon as Wynonna pulled her truck into the gulch, her eyes widened. Right in the gap where her and Doc had found Rosita was the glowing green light of the Celtic Sisters Knot. It was as if it knew she was coming and was presenting itself to her - as if it knew that she was falling in love with this woman and needed to get to her. She made a mental note to ask Waverly and Jeremy for some insight into exactly how it appeared and why, but for now she wasn’t taking any chances. She immediately turned the car off, got out and ran to the light. 

Her landing in the nunnery wasn’t as graceful as last time. Maybe it was the velocity of her all out sprint, but she ended up tripping on the end of the rug and falling flat on her face in the center aisle of the church. 

_ Are you just completely incapable of staying on your feet here, Earp? _

Getting up and dusting herself off, she realized how quiet the nunnery way. There was a stillness in the air that lead her to believe the sisters were all tucked away in their rooms. It wasn’t as dark as last time either - soft candlelight illuminated the gigantic room. Wasting no time she pushed off and made her way throw the winding hallways to Rosita’s room. Her heart was pounding as she did and she knew it was not from the physical exertion. This was it. She was going to get her girl. 

Just as she reached the door she heard her phone chime in her pocket. She pulled it out quickly to make sure it wasn’t a worried Waverly or Nicole, but smiled widely when she saw the message on the screen.

_** Rosita ** _

I miss you so GOD DAMN much, baby. Hope you’re having a good day :) 

_ Well that’s just perfect fucking timing. _

Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the door in front of her. When she heard a faint rustling behind it the butterflies in her stomach quickened and she held her breath, only letting it out when the door swung open and she came face-to-face with Rosita. A wide, goofy smile spread across Wynonna’s face as the former Revenant’s eyes widened in shock. 

“My day is going  really great, how’s yours?” she teased. Instead of responding the Latina threw herself into Wynonna’s arms, burying her face snuggly in her neck.

“Holy fucking shit, Wynonna,” Rosita murmured against the skin of the taller woman’s throat. She lifted her head to meet the Heir’s eyes, her own goofy smile playing on her face. “Are you  at all capable of giving a girl a little warning?”

“And miss out on that  adorable surprised look you get?” Wynonna teased, resting their foreheads together. “Not a chance.” 

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.” The younger woman didn’t need to be told twice. She brought their lips together in a searing kiss and felt every ounce of stress melt out of her body. Rosita’s lips moving against hers felt impossibly good and she was honestly not sure how she’d lasted a whole week without being able to kiss them. Without breaking the kiss, the shorter woman pulled her lover into her room and shut the door behind her, before pressing her back into it. After a few more moments, Wynonna pulled away.

“I have something for you,” she said, the nervousness beginning to creep back. 

“You do?”

“I do,” Wynonna confirmed. “Come here.” Taking Rosita by the hand she led her over to the bed and sat her down. She placed her bag down on the bed too and giggled at the confused look the Latina gave her as she began to dig through it. When she finally pulled out the booties, the other woman’s confusion only grew. “They’re for you,” Wynonna explained.

“Oh,” Rosita replied, still confused, but her face softening a little. “Baby, they’re adorable ... I don’t really have anywhere to wear them though.”

“Sure you do.”

“Oh yeah? Where?”

“Out of here,” Wynonna told her, earning a sympathetic look from the other woman.

“Baby, we talked about this -“

“They’re outfitted with ammonite.”

“What?”

“The shoes ... the soles have ammonite in them,” the Heir said. Rosita’s eyes went wide again, and Wynonna couldn’t help the sly smile that formed on her face.

“I ... how?”

“My genius sister came up with the idea last week when we made up. And then our Jeremy’s genius brain made it happen. So now  your gorgeous, genius ass can walk right on out of here ... with me.” The former Revenant’s eyes suddenly became glassy as Wynonna’s words sunk in.

“So ... I can leave?” she asked carefully, trying to keep her voice steady.

“You can leave,” Wynonna confirmed, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “And as long as you’re wearing those shoes you can go wherever you want. You just ... you have to keep them on or ...”

“Poof.”

“Yeah, poof,” Wynonna said sadly. “But here’s the thing ... Jeremy is trying to unlock some inner creativity and he’s making you like a bunch of different pairs. Slippers, sneakers, like ... every type of shoe you can imagine.”

“You guys did all that for me?” Rosita asked in disbelief. Wynonna heart ached at how surprised she looked.

“Baby ... of course we did,” she replied, cupping the other woman’s cheek and wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. “And there’s one more thing.” Wynonna took a deep breath and dug back into her bag to grab the small pouch. Once she found it she pulled it out and handed it to Rosita, who carefully opened it and pulled out the ring. 

“Wy ... what’s this?”

“In Jeremy’s words, it’s an insurance policy. In mine it’s ... freedom,” Wynonna started. “That ring is also infused with ammonite ... so as long as it’s touching your body, you’re safe. Obviously the shoes do the same thing but this ... it’s just a little assurance that you can live a normal life. You can do whatever you want, Rosie. And I wanted you to know that before I say what I’m going to say next because ... I want you to actually be free and not be pressured into anything you don’t want but ... if you  _ do _ want ... the Homestead is safe. I know you know this but it’s built on ammonite and you could basically walk around there naked with no shoes or ring or anything and be totally fine. So ... if you want to ... I would absolutely  fucking love it if you’d stay there ... with me ... as my girlfriend.” 

Rosita’s breath hitched in her throat and tears were now freely falling down her face. She reached out to grab Wynonna’s hands and squeeze them, and she looked at the Heir with the most sincere eyes she’d ever seen.

“Wynonna ... I don’t even know what to say ... I can’t believe you guys did all this for me and ... I can’t believe how fucking perfect you keep showing me you are.” Wynonna laughed and kissed her hands.

“I’m definitely not perfect.”

“You are to me, baby,” Rosita said confidently. “And you can tease me all you want for this, I don’t even care ... but I’m so _fucking_ in love with you, Wynonna Earp.” Now it was Wynonna’s turn to be shocked. 

“You ... you are?” she stammered as her own eyes brimmed with tears of joy. “You love me?”

“I really, _really_ do,” the raven haired woman confirmed. 

“I love you too,” the Heir breathed out, before pulling the other woman into a soft, sweet kiss. 

“So ... is that a yes?” Wynonna teased when she pulled away.

“Yes. I will _absolutely_ be your girlfriend. On one condition ...”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I get to take you on that first date we talked about.”

“Deal. I was going to hold you to that anyway,” Wynonna laughed. “And you’ll stay ... at the Homestead, I mean?” 

“I mean, as long as it’s okay with Waverly and Nicole. I don’t want to make it awkward or weird or impose or anything.”

“They’re totally on board, baby. Don’t worry about that. Plus I’m kind of in the process of converting the barn to my own place anyway so ... privacy. Mostly for them since you know ...”

“They fuck on the stairs?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I just ... can’t even believe this,” Rosita laughed, resting her forehead against Wynonna’s.

“Well, believe it, Bustillos. Now let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re cute. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna brings Rosita back to the Homestead.

“You ready, baby?” 

The question hung in the air as Rosita stood on the edge of the rock. She and Wynonna had just stepped through the portal, taking them back to Steve Gulch, and it was now the moment of truth. The Heir was standing on the ground in front of her, her hand outstretched for the former Revenant to take hold of - but she looked hesitant. She was decked out in her new boots  _ and _ the ring, so there was no actual way she was in any danger. Still though, the thought of them just not working and her poofing into thin air was at the forefront of her mind, making that one small step incredibly hard to take. Wynonna must have sensed it, because she took a step closer and placed her hands softly on the other woman’s hips. 

“Hey ...” she started, giving her a sweet smile. “I’m right here, okay? I’m not going to let anything happen to you, baby. I promise.” 

“Pinky swear?” Rosita asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Pinky swear,” Wynonna confirmed, hooking their fingers together. The Heir stood up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to Rosita’s lips. “I love you. And I am  _ so ready _ to take you home and kiss every square in of that gorgeous body of yours.” 

“What if -“

“It won’t. You’re going to be fine. Jeremy would never give these the green-light if he wasn’t sure. He’s annoyingly thorough like that. Plus he knows how absolutely dead he’d be if something happened to you.”

“Please tell me you didn’t threaten him.”

“I cannot confirm or deny that a threat was made.”

“You’re awful,” Rosita laughed, and the sound was music to Wynonna’s ears. She knew how nervous her girlfriend was, because she’d be lying if she said the same exact fear wasn’t her present in her right now as well. But she couldn’t let her see that. She  had to be the positive one, to portray as much confidence as she could in these miracle boots - because damn it, they  _ had _ to work. “Just for the record - you know, in case I ... I love you too.” 

“Well, I look forward to hearing you scream that over and over again when I get you back to the Homestead. Because that, my love, is the  _ only _ place you’re going right now. I swear.” Rosita nodded and grabbed Wynonna’s hands tightly. Taking a deep breath and clenching her eyes shut, she stepped off the rock and onto the ground. After a few seconds she shuffled her feet a little and heard the unmistakable sound of gravel. She opened her eyes and saw Wynonna standing in front of her with the goofiest smile she’d ever seen. “They work,” she breathed, letting out a relieved laugh.

“They  _ fucking _ work,” Wynonna repeated, pulling her in and wrapping her arms tightly around her. “Please remind me to send Jeremy  _ all _ the edible arrangements in the world.” 

“Oh, absolutely. We might need to send some to Waverly and Nicole too because the sounds I’m planning on making you make tonight are going to be  _ very _ disruptive.” The Heir gulped and pulled back slightly. Her mind flashed back to a text conversation they’d had about what would happen if and when she got Rosita out of the nunnery, and she immediately felt herself getting wet.

“Let’s get you home, then.”

Minutes later they were loaded into Wynonna’s truck and she was speeding towards the Homestead. As they drove, a comfortable silence fell over then and for the first time, the gravity of the situation really hit the Earp. 

Rosita was out of the nunnery for good. She was safe. She was coming home with her. She was her girlfriend. She loved her. 

That thought alone had Wynonna on cloud nine and she couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, she was this happy. Glancing over at her girlfriend in the passengers seat, her breath caught in her throat for a second. She was looking out the window with a content smile on her face, and the setting sun was hitting her in a way that was just magical. The raven haired woman was absolutely gorgeous, especially in her current state with no makeup and wearing Wynonna’s old clothes - faded jeans and a ratty black t-shirt. The younger girl couldn’t even understand how she’d gotten so lucky. 

“Eyes on the road, Earp,” Rosita teased, breaking Wynonna out of her thoughts. “Wouldn’t want all your hard work to go to waste.”

“Well you should ... stop being so ... attractive,” Wynonna stammered, unable to even think of something witty as a retort. The older woman laughed and placed a hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

“You also might what to step on it a little,” the former Revenant started before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “I’m so _fucking_ _ wet _ for you right now.” Wynonna shuddered at her words and tried to stifle the moan the left her throat when Rosita nipped her ear lobe. Without another word she gunned the gas and the other woman sat back proudly, enjoying how much of a hot gay mess she’d just made her girlfriend.

———————————————————

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the Earp Homestead and the nervous expression on Rosita’s face wasn’t lost on Wynonna.

“Guess you never really thought you’d be here, huh?” she asked.

“I mean, I have spent more than a hundred years actively avoiding it, so ... you could say that,” Rosita replied.

“Is it ... it’s not too weird is it?” The Heir was genuinely concerned. It hadn’t even dawned on her how odd it must have felt for the former Revenant to be here, and she chastised herself for not being more considerate of that. 

“Baby, no ... it’s totally fine,” Rosita assured her. “Every kind of change is weird at first. I’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Wynonna conceded. “But if you feel uncomfortable at all, you have to tell me.”

“I promise.” A few seconds later the Heir was pulling into her makeshift parking space by the barn and shutting the car off. 

“Well ... this is it,” she said, trying to mask her excitement. Her mind was reeling though at the thought of taking her lover into the barn and absolutely ravishing her for the rest of the night.

“So what are we waiting for?” Rosita teased. And with that, the woman opened her door and stepped out of the car, leaving Wynonna to trail after her like a puppy. When the Heir got to the door of the barn her girlfriend was already leaning up against it, biting her lip enticingly and she decided it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine. Taking her keys out of her pocket, she approached the shorter woman and pressed her body flush against hers, immediately slipping her leg between Rosita’s and grinding hard into her core. The former Revenant sucked in a breath and bit her lip harder as Wynonna smiled smugly and unlocked the door.

“You want to go inside?” Wynonna whispered into her ear in the sexiest voice she could muster, and Rosita nodded enthusiastically. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Another nod. “Are you going let me fuck you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Are you going to let me make you feel _so_ _ fucking _ _good_ , baby?”

“Wy, please.” Without warning the taller girl opened the door and pushed her girlfriend inside, immediately spinning her around and pinning her up against it. Rosita’s eyes were dark with lust and Wynonna knew neither of them could take it much longer. It had been a  god damn week and she couldn’t bring herself to tease anymore. So she closed the gap between them and kissed her lover, hard. It was hot and messy and full of teeth and tongues, but it was  exactly what they both needed. The brunette’s hands found their way to the button on Rosita’s jeans and quickly undid it, as well as the zipper, before pushing them down her legs. Wynonna then pulled back slightly, tugging at Rosita’s bottom lip as she did, and sank to her knees in front of her. She made quick work of Rosita’s panties, all but ripping them off before she dove in and greedily latched her mouth onto the woman’s aching pussy. 

Her mouth was immediately coated in wetness and she moaned as the taste of Rosita hit her tongue.  _ God _ , she had missed it so much, and she lapped eagerly at the length of her slit to drink in as much of it as possible. 

“Holy fuck, baby,” Rosita whimpered. “Your tongue feels so good. I missed it so  fucking much.” Wynonna hummed at her words, sending vibrations of pleasure straight to her lover’s clit and making her writhe even more. 

“I missed how sweet you taste, Rosie,” the brunette murmured against her before sucking the woman’s clit between her lips. The older girl’s legs were beginning to shake on either side of her head and she knew she was already close. Reaching her hands around she grabbed Rosita’s ass and began vigorously switching between sucking and licking her clit. Fingers threaded through her chestnut locks and her girlfriend grabbed onto her tightly. 

“Holy shit ... fuck I’m already so close, babe ... keep going ... just like that.” Just then Wynonna got a wicked look in her eye. She brought one of her hands around and without warning plunged two fingers into the former Revenant’s dripping core. “Oh my ... fuck!” The taller woman pumped her fingers steadily, taking immense pleasure in how her girlfriend began bucking her hips to meet her fingers and her tongue. She loved making Rosita feel like this - seeing her writhe, hearing her moan, watching her body react to her touch - she could practically come just from watching her. And judging by how the shorter woman’s muscles where currently flexing, she was about to, and hard. “Wy ... baby ... oh fuck, I’m going to come.”

“Let go, babe ... I’ve got you.” Seconds later, Rosita was moaning loudly as her body spasmed. It was the absolute sexiest thing Wynonna had ever seen, and she couldn’t help but stare as the waves of pleasure washed over the older woman and she rode out her orgasm. Once she came down, the younger woman got to work cleaning up every drop of release she could before kissing her way back up her girlfriend’s body and bringing their lips together. 

“Mmmm fuck,” Rosita whispered as they broke apart. “That was ... wow ...” The former Revenant was still trying to catch her breath and Wynonna couldn’t help but smile proudly. Not that she ever doubted her skills in bed, but it did feel damn good to leave the woman breathless. 

“I hope you’re not too worn out, Bustillos,” she said smugly, dipping her head down to begin leaving light kisses along her neck. “Because we’re just getting started.”

———————————————————

When Wynonna awoke the next morning there was crisp chill in the air, sunlight peaking through the cracks in the wooden walls of the barn, and a mess of dark hair in her face. A wide smile immediately graced her lips. 

_ Rosita _ .

She still couldn’t  quite believe that she was waking up in her own home with this woman in her arms. The last 24 hours seemed surreal, like something out of a dream - one she hoped she’d never wake up from. The sleeping woman in front of her began to stir in her arms and she wrapped them just a little tighter around her, pulling her impossibly close and burying her face into her mane of silky hair. Her girlfriend was completely invading her senses and she just couldn’t get enough.

“Mmmm good morning,” a raspy voice greeted. Wynonna smiled even wider and nuzzled further into her neck.

“Morning, beautiful,” she replied, peppering kisses along her girlfriend’s neck. Rosita giggled and pushed her ass further back into Wynonna’s crotch, causing the younger woman to moan. “That’s so not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“Don’t even. You know what you’re doing.”

“No clue what you’re talking about, Earp,” Rosita quipped, again grinding her ass into the Heir’s crotch. Eager hands shot up to cup and squeeze her breasts but she reluctantly pushed them away. “You know as well as I do that we can’t start that or else we’ll never get out of this bed.”

“I mean, that sounds ideal to me,” Wynonna informed her, continuing to lick and suck at the former Revenant’s neck. 

“Baby,” Rosita whined, rolling over so she was facing the Earp. “We need to get up.” 

“I don’t want to,” Wynonna pouted, leaning in to kiss the Latina softly. 

“You’re making it really hard to say no to you.”

“So don’t.”

“Baby ...”

“You look so gorgeous right now.”

“Babe ...”

“Just let me love you.”

“Wynonna Earp, you have all the time in the world to do that, but right now we need to get up.” The Heir paused at Rosita’s words.

_You have all the time in the world_.

“I do, don’t I?” she replied dreamily, kissing her girlfriend again. 

“You do what?”

“Have all the time in the world.  _ We _ have all the time in the world, Rosie.” Rosita melted at the utter happiness radiating off Wynonna. 

“Yeah, Wy. We sure do,” she confirmed kissing her softly one more time. “And I have to say, I could get very used to waking up with you spooning me.”

“You better.”

“But right now ... we need to get up.”

“Ugh, why though?” Wynonna whined again. 

“Because we should probably tell your sister and her fiancé that I’m here. And I should probably talk to ... well, both of them and try to make peace and what not.”

“Could you try  _ not _ being so noble while you’re naked and I’m horny.” 

“Maybe some other time but not today.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you ... and I want to do this right.” Wynonna’s pout immediately faded and her heart grew about two sizes bigger like she was the Grinch or something.

“I love you too ... so god damn much.” Rosita gave her another peck before hopping out of bed and throwing the other woman’s old clothes back on, and the Heir couldn’t help but sit up in bed and gawk at her. She was fairly certain she didn’t deserve her, but she was going to try her damndest to. “You know you have the dorkiest smile ever on your face right now, right?”

“I don’t even care,” Wynonna replied. “I’m just really happy right now.”

“Okay, honestly, if you keep talking like that you’re going to make me cry,” Rosita said, wrapping her arms loosely around the younger woman’s neck.

“Happy tears, I hope.”

“The  happiest . Now get that gorgeous ass out of bed.”

After a few more kisses, a lot more coaxing and some light bribery, Wynonna was finally dressed and ready to escort Rosita up to the house. The pair walked hand-in-hand, which made the taller woman feel like a sappy teenager, but secretly she loved it. When they approached the house though, the nerves started kicking in and her girlfriend noticed right away. 

“Hey, I’m the one who should be nervous, not you,” Rosita joked. 

“I don’t want you to be nervous. I just ... I want everything to be okay.”

“And it will be,” the raven haired woman assured her. “But we actually have to talk to get there, babe.”

“I know, I know. Just ... judging by how things were the other day ... Waves might not be the most receptive to you at first. I just don’t don’t want you to get discouraged.”

“Baby, literally nothing could discourage me from wanting the people you love to love me too. I’ll do whatever it takes. Okay?”

“Can you stop being perfect for like a second?”

“No can do, Earp.”

“Alright, Bustillos. Into the thunder dome we go.” With that, Wynonna squeezed Rosita’s hand and walked her into the house. As expected, both Waverly and Nicole were seated at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, reading the newspaper and holding hands. The domestic bliss was overwhelming, and if Wynonna wasn’t so in love herself, she may have gagged at the sweetness. The two obviously hadn’t heard them walk in, so the older Earp cleared her throat loudly, causing them both to look up. Their eyes immediately widened. 

“Morning,” she greeted awkwardly. 

“Hey, guys,” Rosita chimed in, giving them a small wave. For a moment the two women just stared at them. Then, suddenly, Waverly rose from her chair walked over to Rosita and enveloped her in the biggest hug imaginable, which the former Revenant immediately reciprocated. Wynonna and Nicole exchanged surprised looks. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Waverly told her sincerely. 

“I’m a lot more than okay, Waves,” Rosita assured her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I’m still really mad at you but ... God, I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” the former Revenant laughed, pulling back a little so she could look the younger Earp in the eyes. “And I know I have a lot to explain and apologize for but if you give me the chance, both of you,” she said looking briefly at Nicole. “I promise I’ll do whatever I possibly can to make it up to you.” 

“Well, making my sister as happy as you do is a pretty amazing start,” Waverly said, unable to stop herself from smiling. “Now, we can talk in a little bit but I’m assuming your starving and in desperate need of some coffee so ... breakfast?” 

———————————————————

Breakfast went off without a hitch. The four women chatted, caught up, told stories, teased Wynonna and ... teased Wynonna some more. It was as if everything was perfectly fine, like there wasn’t a giant elephant in the room that eventually needed to be addressed, like they were just a normal family enjoying breakfast together. They all knew in the back of their minds that that wasn’t the case at all, but still, it was nice to pretend for a while. Sooner or later though, they’d have to get back to reality. 

Enter Nicole Haught.

“Wynonna why don’t you and I check out that thing you were mentioning in the barn and let Rosita and Waverly catch up a little,” she suggested nonchalantly. 

“What thing?” Wynonna asked, completely aware of what the redhead was trying to do but in the mood to see her squirm a little.

“The  _ thing _ you were telling me about,” Nicole repeated pointedly.

“I seriously have not a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Babe,” Rosita cut in, shooting her girlfriend an amused look. “Go.” Wynonna sighed and rolled her eyes, but leaned over and pressed a kiss to the Latina’s cheek, eliciting a tiny excited squeal from Waverly. 

“Let’s go lover-girl,” Nicole laughed, dragging a moon-eyed Wynonna out of the house. 

As soon as Waverly and Rosita were alone, an uncomfortable silence fell over them. 

“You want to start or should I?” Rosita said. There was a pregnant pause, but then Waverly looked at her with sad eyes.

“Why did you do it? I liked you so much and you just ... betrayed us. I thought we were friends.”

“We were.”

“So why then?”

“Because I was an idiot ... and because I was hurt and because ... I didn’t think I had anything to live for and it was the easy way out.”

“Didn’t have anything to live for? You had us, Rosie.” 

“Did I though? Waves, it’s a nice thought but ... you can’t really be apart of a family that eventually has to kill you.” Waverly paused and looked down. She knew Rosita was right. “Look, I don’t blame you. Any of you. You didn’t ask for this curse but ... it all just hurt. Knowing that the woman I - that Wynonna was eventually going to have to kill me, even if she did save me for last ... and everything else that went on in those last few days ... it just built up and the demon side took over and I just figured it’d be easier to die knowing you guys actually hated me, you know? But I hate myself for it Waves, you have to know that. And I will never forgive myself for what I did, but I will spend every waking moment of the rest of my life trying to make it up to all of you.” 

“You’ve always loved her, haven’t you?” Waverly asked softly. “Wynonna ... that’s why when she said ... and when she made you ... oh god!” The younger Earp put her hands over her face as guilt rushed through her body. 

“Hey ... it doesn’t excuse what I did. At all. It’s just ... where my head was at.” 

“And Doc?”

“Doc was sweet but, he was really just a distraction. There was nothing there. At least nothing real.”

“Rosie ... I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Waves. I don’t expect forgiveness or anything like that right away. I know I have a lot to prove to you guys and ... I’m ready to put my all into that ... if you’ll have me.”

“Wynonna forgives you ... Doc forgives you ... if they can do then I can too,” Waverly said, reaching across the table and grabbing the former Revenant’s hand. “My sister is right. This stupid curse is over and we need to be able to move on and actually live our lives. And ... it’s pretty evident that you’re supposed to be apart of them.”

“Yeah?” Rosita asked hopefully. 

“Yeah ... Rosie, I’ve never seen my sister as happy as you’ve managed to make her in just the last week. And anyone who can do that is a welcome addition to my family,” Waverly told her genuinely. “Plus, as angry as I was at you ... I also just really, really missed you.” Tears brimmed in both of their eyes and Rosita squeezed the younger girl’s hand softly.

“I  really missed you too, Waves.” 

“We’re definitely going to have a girls night plus Jeremy soon.”

“Obviously,” the older woman confirmed. “Just one thing though ...”

“What’s up?”

“How much does Nicole hate me for the whole hot tub thing?” 

“Well, considering  I kissed  you ... not  too much. Plus the fact that Wynonna has a  wild jealous streak has put her at ease.”

“Well that’s very good to know.”

“That Nicole doesn’t hate you or that Wynonna gets jealous?”

“Both.”

“She’s going to try to get back at us for the kitchen and stair incident, isn’t she?”

“I can neither confirm or deny that ... but also, I apologize in advance.”

“Serves us right, I guess,” Waverly conceded.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a little exhibitionism. You guys are happy. Let that love fly free, future Mrs. Haught. Or Earp-Haught?”

“I mean, I can’t really turn down taking Haught as my last name, can I?”

“I’d honestly judge you a little if you did.” The two girls laughed, and all the tension that had been present in the room just minutes ago faded away. It was as if a weight had been lifted off both their shoulders, and a sense of calm had settled over the entire Earp homestead.

“Hey, Rosie ...”

“Yeah, Waves?”

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon! Let me know what you think.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing out this fic with some pure, unadulterated Wynsita FLUFF.

“Has anyone every told you that you have the cutest dimples ever?”

The question caught Wynonna off guard as she sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee. She looked up to find her girlfriend staring dreamily at her, that classic teasing twinkle in her eye. It was a look she’d come to know very well over the last six months of living with Rosita - one that she specifically reserved for when she’d compliment the Heir, one that said ‘you’re pretending to be annoyed with me but I know you secretly love it.’ And it was definitely accurate. Wynonna was  not good at taking compliments, she tended to find them patronizing or condescending (at least the ones she’d be given, anyway). Rosita’s always hit differently though. They were often out of the blue, random and dripping with a sincerity she’d never quite experienced before. Basically, they made her feel like a giddy teenager.

But this one in particular was throwing her for a loop for a very simple reason - literally  _ no one _ had ever said that to her. 

She had had dimples for her entire thirty years of life, and not one person in that time had ever noticed them. Not that she cared - why did she need people noticing her a muscular defect in her face? It wasn’t as if she was annoyed that  _literally everyone else_ who had dimples seemed to get compliments about them. And she  _definitely_ d idn’t get slightly jealous when Waverly would go on literal rants about how cute Nicole’s were and how much loved them. 

Having said all that - she had probably never felt more like a giddy teenager than in this very moment. 

“Uh ... no, actually. No one has,” she informed the Latina, whose eyes immediately went wide.

“ _Seriously_?” she asked in disbelief, walking over and taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

“Seriously,” Wynonna confirmed.

“How is that even possible?”

“Not a clue.”

“Well, I’m telling you now,” the former Revenant stated matter-of-factly. “You, Wynonna Earp, have the absolute  _ cutest _ dimples ever.” 

“You think so?” The dimples in question were now on full display as Wynonna smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. 

“Of course, baby,” Rosita cooed, scooting closer and wrapping her arms loosely around her girlfriend’s neck. “I honestly figured you were probably so bored of hearing it so I never brought it up. But now that I know you’re not ... I might have to fawn over them all the time.” 

“Well, fawn away,” the older Earp encouraged, leaning in and kissing the other woman softly. It amazed her that one small comment from the raven haired woman was somehow able to wash away decades of insecurity, but then again, lots of things about Rosita amazed her.

It amazed her how she fit so seamlessly into her little family. 

It amazed her how she could so effortlessly sweep her off her feet and make her feel like the only person in the world.

It amazed her how she always knew the right thing to say.

It amazed her that she managed to make even the most mundane days exciting.

It amazed her how quickly she’d been able to win over not just Waverly and Nicole, but Rachel too.

It amazed her how indescribably happy she made her.

But mostly it amazed her how fiercely she loved her, because for a long time she was certain she was not worthy of that kind of love from anyone.

But the last six months with the Latina had changed that. Everyday the woman had taught her a little more about finding her purpose outside her damn gun, and every day she was beyond grateful that something - some clandestine force - had forced her to text her that fateful night. She honestly couldn’t imagine what her life would be like right now if she hadn’t, and she didn’t want to. It wasn’t worth dwelling on. 

“Did I lose you there, Earp?” Rosita asked, breaking the younger woman out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry ... I was just thinking.”

“Oh yeah? About what?”

“About you.”

“Me, huh?” the Latina inquired with a quirked eye brow. “Anything about me in particular?”

“Hmmm a little bit of everything actually. But mostly ... about how god damn lucky you are to have a girlfriend with  _ such _ cute dimples.” Rosita laughed and shoved her playfully. She moved to stand up but Wynonna quickly pulled her into her lap instead. “Okay,  _ maybe _ I was also thinking about how lucky  _ I _ _am_ that you, for some reason, love me.” 

“I love you for a lot of reasons, Earp,” Rosita informed her, gently running her fingers through long, chestnut locks. “I’d list them for you but it seems like your already huge ego is inflated enough this morning.” 

“Well, I’m glad I have you here to keep that in check,” the Heir conceded, pecking her on the nose. “Listen, there’s a fair in town tonight ... a harvest festival or some shit like that. I was thinking maybe we could check it out.” 

“A fair, huh? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I seem to remember you mentioning something about taking me to a fair and winning me stuff and making out on rides.” 

“You’re not wrong. I figured we’ve been on  _ so many _ version of the first date you described that it was finally my turn to deliver on a promise. Besides your weekly Baconator.” 

“Don’t underestimate the power of the Baconator.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.”

“So ... fair?”

“I mean, I did promise Waves and Jeremy a girls night ...”

“So they can come too. The more the merrier. Just as long as they don’t mind me totally copping a feel at the top of the Ferris wheel.”

“Well, maybe we can sneak off and make that just a you and me thing.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Wynonna sighed playfully. “So ... yes?”

“Yes, baby,” Rosita confirmed, pecking her lips sweetly. “Far be it from me to stop you from ‘dating me so hard.’”

“Speaking of hard,” the younger woman started with a quirked eyebrow and a suggestive smirk. “I’d really love to fuck you  _hard_ in this chair right now.” She maneuvered the Latina in her lap so that she was straddling her, and immediately ran her hands down to squeeze her ass roughly. 

“ _ Here _ , babe?”

“Why not? Waves and Nicole are the farmer’s market and Rachel won’t be awake for hours,” Wynonna reasoned before beginning to place wet kisses along her girlfriend’s neck.

“You’re  _ so _ just trying to get even with them for banging in the kitchen.”

“Can’t I have two agendas?” 

“As long as one of them is making me come, you can have as many agendas as you want, Earp.”

“Mmmm that’s what I love to hear.”

“Maybe if we have time we can even take a swing at the stairs.”

“ _ God _ , I love you, Rosita Bustillos.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a quick turn around but this epilogue just kind of poured out of me for some reason. Wanted to close with lots of Wynsita, lots of fluff and some things coming full circle.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and for your kind words. I’m sure I’ll be working on some more Wynsita stuff soon.


End file.
